Kagura's Love 'Journey'
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: We all know Kagura's well known for his 'thing' for ladies, so what happens when he tries to 'romance' the female cast of Blazblue. How successful will he be? Rated T, because we all know where it would go if it was M rated.
1. Chapter 1:Spanners in the Works

Chapter 1: Spanners in the Works

Before Kagura starts.

Dated This Chapter was posted: 16/5/14

Paring: Kagura x all the female cast of BlazBlue, well almost all of them.

Rated: T, Because if I chose M ,we all know where this would of went ..aaaaaannnnnd I don't want that!

Genre: Humour and Romance

Alright enough of this boring stuff and let's begin!

* * *

Kokonoe was in 'her' basement, working on various mechanical devices and different experiments. Although she was interrupted by a familiar voice, well his 'alluring' voice.

"Hay, Kokonoe. How's everything.. shaken?" Kagura appeared out of literally nowhere, slowly walking over to the professor.

"What the hell do you want now?" Kokonoe growled, as she borrowed her attention into her work, trying her best to block out Kagura's voice. Although that didn't stop him from coming closer.

"Don't be so cold to me, it's lonely. So... need any help, I can help in many 'ways' if you ...want me too, that is." Kagura purred into Kokonoe's ear, causing her to shiver.

"Ah!?...Back off!" She screeched, shoving Kagura away from her, while giving him the cat glare of doom.

"Come on, your probably stressed from all of the work that you've been over-loading yourself with. Why don't you have a break and relax... and come to my quarters with me~" Kagura purred once more, before having to dodge series of attacks from Kokonoe's tools and machinery.

"Whoa, easy tiger. Your stirring up the mood."

"Get the f*** out, Kagura!" Kokonoe roared with furry, as she threw more dangerous tools towards him, as he fled the basement.

Once he successfully made it out of the dungeon of the 'Mad Scientist', he stopped for air.

"My, *pant* someone seems tense... Well if she doesn't want my company, at the moment. Then I will give her a substituted for her to use, when she's by herself!" Kagura then without thinking anymore about his decision, he ran off towards his bedroom to go and work on his... project.

* * *

The next morning, Kagura braved himself to re-enter the basement of doom. Kokonoe was sitting on her computer chair, holding a cup of coffee in her left hand and a instruction manual in the right. Just as she looked up from the manual she happened to see Kagura walking in.

"Oh, why look, it's the sex offender. What brings you back to my lair?" She growled, before taking a sip at her coffee, only to spit it back out again.

"You know, you've been pretty stressed lately, so I wanted to a get a gift for you." Kagura replied as he walked closer, hiding something behind his back.

"A gift?" Kokonoe was surprised, she then set down the manual. Waiting for what Kagura had to offer her.

"Well you know sex is known to relief people for stress right?" Kokonoe raised an eyebrow, with a little grossed out look on her face. "So since your always busy down here and don't have time for any company lately, so I decided to 'make' you this!" Kagura proudly said, as he showed her 'present'.

The moment she saw the item her face filled with disgust. "The f*** is this s***?!" She snarled, giving Kagura the most demonizing glare ever.

"It's well, you already realise what is it." Kagura replied nervously as he handed her the 'adult item'.

"G-get the f*** out of here!" Kokonoe screamed, grabbing her Golden Tager X and launching various missiles towards Kagura. Although, thanks to Kagura's skills in fighting, he only just managed to dodge the attacks. Swinging his sword in a random pattern, deflecting what he can.

After minutes of deflecting the rockets and devices Kokonoe threw at him, he started getting exhausted. Although he failed to realise what Kokonoe threw towards his eyes.

"I hope you like hot coffee, you son of a bitch!" Kokonoe then threw her cup, just missing his sword as he swung it. The scolding hot liquid went straight into his eyes, burning him with immense pain.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Why? IT BURNS!" Kagura screeched, falling down onto the floor. Falling unconscious.

"Better learn your lesson, Kagura. Now, if you don't mind... I'll be using this!" Kokonoe said as she ran off with the item.

* * *

In a mystical room stuck out in the middle of the boundary. A room where you can do ALMOST anything you want.

A girl with light brown hair similar styled hair as to Izayoi sat in the room, writing away in her little note book.

Suddenly Kagura burst through the door, interrupting the girl in the middle of her thoughts. "Ah, ouch! Where is this- Oh hay ,babe!" Kagura said to the girl, as she looked up revealing her sky blue eyes, with a hint of neon glow in them.

The girl just looked at him blankly, not saying a word.

"Come on , babe. Don't be shy, I just- wait a minute.." Kagura looked closely at the girl. "Wait, Cosmo? Cosmo Camellia, is that you."

The girl smile as she walked over to Kagura, standing there just looking at him before...

"Hiya!" She then kicked Kagura in the... weak point.

"Yeah, it is you. I remember that kick!" Kagura said as he fell to the ground.

"Don't call me babe, Kagura!" She finally spoke.

"I-I'm going to see... Noel."

Cosmo then face palmed herself. "God, you never learn, do you."

Cosmo Camellia or A/N: Ok this was a random idea that I came up with while I was 'creating' another upcoming Fic, but hay stuff happens. Please, leave a review it really helps out. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter of whatever I make. Good night to you all.

* * *

Next, Chapter 2: Successful Love? Paring: Kagura x Noel.

"Better be successful." Kagura grumbled.

"Well it's up to you how this story goes." Cosmo replied.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Successful Love'

Chapter 2: 'Successful Love'

Pairing: Kagura X Noel

Date: 17/5/14

* * *

"Oh, now where am I?" Noel wined, looking around the busy streets of Ikaruga. She was supposed to be having lunch with Makoto, but because of the large crowd of people today they somehow got separated.

"You know, you look cuter when you're not all stressed out, Noel baby." Noel heard a familiar voice from behind her. She then spined around, to see Kagura's muscling body towering over her little dolly figure.

"Mr K-Kagura?" Noel squeaked, taking a step back from him.

"Hay, Noel baby. What's the matter? You seemed stress~ed." Kagura purred seductively as his eyes scanned the doll like figure in front of him.

"Ah, I was s-supposed to be having lunch with Makoto, but I've kind of gotten... l-lost." Noel replied, before she heard her stomach beginning to rumble, making her blush from embarrassment.

"Ha, yeah it's pretty crowded around here today. Hay, want to join me for some lunch?" Kagura asked politely.

"Ah, what about Makoto?" Noel inquired, not really sure if she should go with Kagura.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's probably already have eaten. Considering how long it has been taking you two to find each other-" Kagura then continued to ramble on.

("Wait, how did he know how long I've been searching Makoto for?") Noel questioned in her head. Slowly when she returned to reality, she realised that Kagura was still talking away.

"So anyway, what do you think, want to go and get some Chinese with me?"

Noel took another moment of thinking, then nervously replied. "Um, yeah... sure."

* * *

Noel sat a nicely decorated table, looking at the variety of different foods, spread across the table.

"Wow, this looks so good." Noel expressed with delight. There spread contained of fried rice, noddles, sushi, dumplings , meat buns and some other Asian styled meal.

"Go head and eat ,Noel. This spread is for only you and I after all." Kagura then grabbed a Japanese styled spoon and scoped up some of the fried rice in it, slowly reaching it out to Noel, offering it to her.

"Come on, baby. Open wide." Kagura commanded. Noel then obliging to his command, opened her mouth wide, letting Kagura gently slip the spoon into her mouth, feeding the contains of the rice to her.

After she swallowed, she replied. "Hmmm this is very good, the rice is so soft when I bite down on it." Kagura gave her a slight weird look from that statement before asking.

"So, Noel, don't you think it's your turn to feed me?" Kagura asked in a flirtous way.

"W-w-what?! B-b-b-but, w-w-h-" Noel stammered, not knowing how to reply to his gesture.

"Awww, I feel so lonely when I'm rejected, especially by a beautiful lady such as yourself." Kagura replied, giving Noel the 'guilt trip'.

"Ah...aaaah ...uuummm, alright! I'll feed you Mister Kagura." Noel gave in sheepishly, grabbing some chopsticks, then picking up a dumpling with them. As she shakily feed Kagura in return.

"Hmm... *Crunch* *swallow* Crunchy!" Kagura gave a thumbs up to Noel, as they continued feeding each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in that place from before.

Cosmo sat on top of her desk, typing away on her beloved laptop. As she soaked up the warmth from the sun rays that shined through the window's.

"Successful!" Kagura cheered, "I'm gonna get laid to Noel!" Kagura jumped up kicking his heals together while in mid-air, Irish styled.

Cosmo looked blankly up at him, before opening up a program called word and typing: Kagura score: 1, Noel score: 0

"What'cha doing, babe?" Kagura questioned with bliss.

"Talking to my friends." She replied as she re-opened her tab on PM's in .

"Who are you talking too?"

"Just some of my special friends of mine, all of my friends that are female are busy. So I'm talking to the boys." She replied happily.

Kagura's eyes glared at the laptop, giving off a 'dangerous' vibe. "So, what ...are... their... names?" He asked, as his body shook with jealously.

"At the moment I'm replying to my friend Demidevil45, then I'm going to reply to Deviljho and then there's XDante's message." Cosmo replied in bliss, with her eyes sparkling. Until she looked over at Kagura, seeing him act all suspicious.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Kagura wrote something down on his note pad.

"I'm writing something... important!" He replied, (" You bastards, you think that you can steal Lover number fourteen away from me!?")

Cosmo then out of curiosity gently placed her laptop down on her desk, as she then jumped off and walked over to Kagura. Then looking at the note pad.

"What the-" Hay?!" Kagura yelled as Cosmo grabbed the page, ripping it out of the book and tossing it into a nearby fire.

"What do you think you're doing, are you nuts!?" Cosmo then warned. "You do realise your boss is XDante, you know on the Talk show." She continued, "Besides you have me to worry about if you hurt any of them, don't forget Dante will get you if you do anything.. hell he might even fire you from the 'Blazblue Talk Show'. So I'd be careful if I was you."

"H-He wouldn't do that, it's like he's going to read this."

"Actually he was the first person I told about this fic's existence... he might even be reading this as we speak." Cosmo replied with her usual blank expression.

"WHAT?!"

"God, how did a fic about Nine and Tsubaki becoming friends turned into 'this'.. t-thing?!" Cosmo questioned to herself.

* * *

Next, Chapter 3: 'Stop Sex Crimes' Pairing: Kagura X Makoto.


	3. Chapter 3: Stop Sex Crimes

Chapter 3: Stop Sex Crimes

Pairing: Kagura x Makoto

A/N: Sorry for not updating any sooner, Kagura kind of 'ticked' me off so I decided to put this on hold to teach him a little lesson. That and I've been working on my other fic's. Anyways please enjoy! :)

* * *

"Kagura!" Makoto burst through the door of the restaurant where Noel and Kagura were dinning at.

"*gasp* M-Makoto?!" Noel stood up, pulling away from where she sat.

"Noel, get away from that creep!" Makoto yelled, as she grabbed Noel's arm pulling her away from the perverted man.

"What~, why?" Kagura groaned, as once again Makoto got in his way to his beloved Noel.

"Ah, Makoto. What's going on?" Noel squeaked, before Makoto began to shove her towards the exit.

"No time to explain, Noel!" Makoto replied as she picked up her small friend, throwing her out the opened door.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Noel screeched as she was sent flying. Now all of the people in the restaurant were staring at Makoto.

"Well that wasn't very lady like, Makoto." Kagura commented as he felt 'grief'. Grief that his much beloved wife was sent flying out.

"Shut up, I know what you were going to do to Noel after that 'date' of yours." Makoto growled.

"Oh, so you still remember the routine we went through?" Kagura smiled, remembering that one 'special' time with Makoto... before she turned into some sort of psycho bitch towards him.

"Shut up! That never happened!" Makoto protested against Kagura's statement.

"Aww, why the rejection?" Kagura sighed, "Well it doesn't matter, how about a grope?" He then went to reach for Makoto's chest to get a feel.

"Go die!" Makoto yelled, swatting Kagura's hand away from its objective.

"Aww, come on! Just one touch!" Kagura then went to reach out for the second time, only for Makoto too...

"HAY! Don't you dare run away from me, lover number 3!" Kagura yelled as he gave chase after Makoto, who just fled the restaurant.

* * *

"*pant* Man, *pant* this seems far enough!" Makoto panted out of breath as she stopped in the middle of some sort of park, as she catched her breath.

"That hurts, lover. That hurts so much." Kagura wined.

"EEEKK!" Makoto jumped as she looked behind her, her tail puffed up like a frighten cat's tail.

"My heart... It hurts so much, *sniff* Makoto. Kagura then fell to the ground in 'tears', causing Makoto to feel a little bad.

"H-hay come on. Please stop crying, please?" Makoto then crouched down beside Kagura, patting him genteelly on the back.

"Makoto...*sniff* Can I have a hug?" Kagura whimpered, with his arms open wide.

"A-ah," Makoto's facial expression looked disturbed, although the guilt in her gut washed over her. "Fine!" She gave up, wrapping her arms around Kagura's large structure of a body, as he did to hers, hugging each other.

After a few minutes Makoto tried to break away, although she couldn't. Kagura's grasp on her tightened.

"Ah, Kagura!" Makoto gasped, before he pushed her onto the ground, pinning her limbs to the ground so that she couldn't escape.

"Well, well doesn't this remind you of that time with me? Remember, how you were lying down on the bed while I was all over you?" Kagura gave her a shark like grin.

"Please, s-stop!" Makoto sniffed, while on the verge of tears.

"Makoto, baby. Don't cry, you'll ruin the mood~" Kagura growled, while planting kisses onto her bare neck.

"Stop!" Makoto sobbed.

"Oh, Makoto don't be so sh-"

"Stop! In the name of the law!" Kagura looked up in front of him to see a whole bunch of NOL guards standing there, pointing their weapon's at him.

"Whoa, hang on guys! There seems to be a misunderstanding here." Kagura tried to reason as he got off Makoto, raising his hands up as he back away slowly.

"Shut up! Your under arrest for sexual harassment!" One guard with a grey moustache ordered.

"Sexual harassment? Come on, all we were doing was having some fun." Kagura wined to one of the other guards, that help Makoto to her feet.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. Kill this this son of a bi***!" She yelled in anger.

The guards then glared at Kagura as he continued to back away. But gave gave chase once Kagura started running.

"HALT!" The guards roared as they charged after Kagura.

"Never!" He screamed but unfortunate for him, that one of the fastest guards caught up, smashing Kagura up against a tree trunk as he placed hand cuffs around both of Kagura's wrist.

"Your under arrest! You have the right to remain silent!" The guard yelled into Kagura's ear.

"This is just bull****!" Kagura groaned.

* * *

Kagura laid against the cold stone wall, his arms bound above his head, preventing him from doing anything.

"God, it's so boring. Plus I need to scratch!" Kagura frowned, not being able to scratch at the irritation from his itch.

"Well this is certainly a work of art, Kagura being stressed out and all because of his stupid actions." Kagura heard a feminine voice, as a person walked into his prison cell.

The person wore a black tight body suit with pieces of metal stuck onto the knees, gloves, crouch and breast. They also wore a large black hooded cape that reached down to the floor.

"That voice...sounds so familiar... don't tell me!" The girl then pulled back the hood, revealing her face to him.

"Cosmo, babe. How you're doing?" Kagura growled in his smooth tone.

"I'm doing great!" Cosmo cheerfully exclaimed. "How about you? Since you... you know, tried to rape Makoto."

"Well I'm.. wait a minute, how did you know...?" Kagura then stopped mid-sentence as the truth revealed itself to him. "No, NO! You didn't. You were the one who called the guards on me! How dare you!" Kagura snarled, while glaring at her.

"Hay, I had no choice. I didn't want the rating for my fic to go up. Plus Makoto is Tsubaki's friend so I'm obliged to protect her and she's also classed as mine!" Camellia replied.

"Tonight... I promise you.. that's you'll lose your virginity!" Kagura threatened.

"Somehow I doubt that!" Cosmo replied as she genteelly poke Kagura's nose.

"Don't get so cocky, don't forget that you're a girl!"

"So what if I am!? I can still protect myself!" Cosmo roared back as she clenched her fist hard.

"Wow, for someone who loves peace and harmony, you can get really violent!" Kagura noted.

Before Camellia replied she claimed herself down, putting her fist down. "Your right, I'm sorry for-"

"Don't be sorry!" Kagura and Camellia heard a voice come through the wall to the right, as it collapsed showing the bright outside world.

"Freedom!" Kagura cheered with bliss, until he realised his hands were still bound. "Oh, yeah." Kagura sighed with grief.

Cosmo shield her eyes from the sun. As the figure walked closer to her, the figure blocked out the sun, giving her a clear view of the man's face.

"Hay, Asura!" Camellia gave Asura a quick friendly hug, causing Kagura to flare up with jealously... and hatred, because of Asura and his first encounter on the PM section. (Don't ask!)

"How come he gets a hug?!" Kagura wined, as Asura broke away from the hug.

"Camellia, don't ever apologize to that Jackass! He doesn't deserve your kindness!"

Camellia couldn't help but to let out a sweet smile from Asura's statement. "I know but... I don't want to sink down to his level." Camellia replied with an innocent look in her eyes.

" Ah, well fine!...But don't let your guard down near this creep!" Asura warned, as pointed his middle finger up at Kagura, which he gladly returned.

"Same thing with Asura, Camellia. You can't trust him!" A girl that looked similar to Tsubaki and Camellia walked out, her Neon blue eyes gave a breath taking stare in them.

"Catarina!" Asura growled. He and Catarina wasn't on the best of terms due to some... argument's in the PM section.

"Hmph! Nice to see you too, pervert!"

"For the last time, I didn't mean it like that!" Asura defended himself, as the two continued to argue in the back ground.

"God, Demi and I need to have a sit down with those two... but then again they might now listen." Camellia said to herself.

"Why don't you talk to the god of assholes while Demi talks to that goddess?" Kagura suggested.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea, thanks Kagura!"

"Hay since I gave you that brilliant advice, may I have a reward?"

Camellia looked at Kagura with a worried expression. "What did you have in mind?"

"Can I suck on those ti-"

"NO!"

*Next scene had to be censored due to a cruel and brutal death Camellia gave to Kagura, mind you Catarina and Asura also got caught in the cross fire.*

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner anyways next Chapter 4: Distressed Camellia

Pairing: Kagura x Tsubaki.

See you guys next time.

* * *

*In a hospital*

"*coughing up blood* H-help me!" Kagura groaned in excruciating pain.


	4. Chapter 4: Distressed Camellia

**Kagura's Love Journey Chapter 4: Distressed Camellia**

**A/N:**** I actually wrote this two months ago, but I got distracted sorry.**

* * *

Tsubaki stood alone in the depth's of Ikaurga. She stared into a puddle of water, glaring at her reflection. "Who am I?" She whispered to herself. Her eyes connected with the crimson gaze that stared back at her.

"Your a beautiful princess with a troubled life."

She turned around to where the voice came from, she saw Kagura Mutsuki standing there with a rose in his hand, as he smelt it.

"Kagura Mutsuki, what are you doing here, sir?" Tsubaki bowed her head before her superior, while Kagura let out a slight chuckle.

"Come on, Tsubaki. Enough of the formality, we're known each other since forever."

Tsubaki hung her head low, "So...um, Kagura. May I ask something?"

Kagura then looked at her with a 'hungry' look in his violet eyes. "You want my phone number, don't you?" Kagura growled with arousal.

"Wha- no, of course not!" Tsubaki replied with an annoyed tone.

"Hay, don't be cold. That's Jinny's job! Anyway, Tsubaki... what is it that you wanted?"

"Ah, yes. Colonel, why are you trying to start a war again?" She asked straight forward.

"I am not- You know what? Instead of readying your sword like that, how about we discuss this issue over dinner. Not as a date, as a 'meeting'. What do you say?" Kagura tried to convinced the red-head, as she glared at him. Her hand's grip tight around the handle of her dagger.

After a few moments, Tsubaki replied, "Very well then." The two then began to walk towards the direction of a restaurant.

* * *

After a while of walking in pure silence Kagura decided to break it.

"So, Tsubaki. What have you and your little friends been up to lately?" Kagura then thought to himself, (" Seriously, why do I come up with the most idiotic pick up lines for her only?!") Kagura thought frustrated by himself.

"What friends? I don't have any!" Tsubaki growled as she glared forward.

"What, not even Jinny?" (" Why did I bring him up?") Kagura asked himself once more.

"Jin... Jin is with the evil, there forth he is my enemy and must be destroyed!" Tsubaki snarled as her ruby eyes glowed a fiery red.

"I'm ...sure that Jin doesn't mean, whatever he did to you." Kagura replied , unsure about what was going on between the two young members of the Duodecium.

"Liar!" Tsubaki then swung her sword towards Kagura's head.

"Whoa!" Kagura jumped back, avoiding the Tsubaki's strike. "Calm down, sweetheart. Let's just talk about this, ok?"

"How about after I sever your head from your body and then we might talk." Tsubaki crept closer to Kagura, her sword still aiming towards as he began to back away.

"What? I'll die if you do THAT!" Kagura yelled back, with an angered expression across his face.

"That's the point!" Tsubaki roared back as she charged forward to clash swords with Kagura, although it wasn't Kagura's sword that hers collided with.

"Christ, it's like if you say a ghosts name, then it appears!" Kagura wined, "Speaking of which, get out of my fanfic, JIN!"

Kagura screamed at the man with the blonde hair, that was holding the ice covered Katana in one hand firmly, as he blocked Tsubaki's attack.

"Jin?" Tsubaki gasped as she stared into his frosty emerald colored eyes.

"Tsubaki..." Jin mumbled, "I'm here... to save you."

"WHAT!? GET OUT,JIN! I'LL SAVE HER INSTEAD!" Kagura roared out in anger.

"To save? Jin... have you gone mad? I've already been saved, by the Imperator!" Tsubaki yelled at Jin.

"Open your eyes ,Tsubaki! The Imperator is just using you!" Jin argued back, as they both ignored Kagura's protesting.

"Come on, this is MY fanfic, you two already have your own! Actually you two have several of your own!" Kagura raged on and on, completely oblivious to the fight that was going on between the two lovers.

"Tsubaki, please. I strongly suggest that you leave the NOL and come back with me!" Jin tried his best to convince her.

"Oh, ho ho, and pray tell why would I be so foolish to join you?!" Tsubaki snarled at Jin.

"Because I wish to save you from this curse that has been placed on you and then... we can be together." Jin replied, causing Tsubaki's face to lose the anger, only to be replaced by confusion.

"Together? What do you mean?" She softly spoke pointing her sword down to her side.

"Exactly what I mean, Tsubaki!" Jin replied as he placed Yukinesa 'away', as he then cupped her cheeks as he then pulled her face into his, giving her a soft tender kiss. Which didn't make Kagura pleased.

"WHAT THE F***, THIS IS MY ROMANCEING FIC! NOT HIS!" Kagura screamed at the top of his lungs.

After moments of the passionate kiss, Jin pulled away still cupping Tsubaki's smooth cheeks. "Please come with me, Tsubaki." Jin pleaded.

Although just as Tsubaki looked as if she was going to give him an answer...

"If you don't mind I'll be taking her, Major!" Hazama walked up to the trio, snapping his fingers, teleporting Tsubaki away from the area.

"Tsubaki!" Jin yelled in horror as he gave chase to the clocked 'Phantom', who fled the scene once Tsubaki was teleported. "You piece of s***, get back here!" He roared as he ran off into the distance, chasing the skillful witch.

"Well that was a unexpected out come, don't you think, colonel?" Hazama asked as he walked up to the depressed colonel.

"This was... my fic... why does everyone have to ruin this for me?!" Kagura sniffled on the verge of tears.

"It's not their fault, it's Camellia's fault! She's the author of this fanfic. You should be having a go at her!" Hazama persuaded, Kagura.

"Camellia's fault?" Kagura muted.

"Yes... YES! It's her fault that you keep failing in your journey for love, just think... maybe she just wants you for herself, there forth she's terminating your chances with any other women!"

Kagura's eyes went wider and wider as Hazama's words slowly slid into his ears, he then slowly began to walk forward mumbling, "Camellia wants... me!"

Once Kagura walked off out of Hazama's sight, Hazama snickered away to himself. "KIKIKIIKIHEHEHEHE! But Kagura old buddy, I did happen to get hold of her computer and... modified her stories a little... HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the room out in the middle of the boundary where Cosmo 'lived'. Cosmo was sitting on a chair whilst singing a song to pass the time, unfortunately for her she was completely oblivious to the world around her.

"Here I am! Being who I want, giving what I got! Never in doubt now, here I go burning like a spark! Light up th- AAhhh!?" Cosmo screamed as she only just notice her friend standing in the hallway, smirking.

"And you say that you've got no talent!" He spoke, still giving her a sly smirk.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Cosmo asked with a panicked tone.

"What aren't I'm allowed to vist my sister?" XDante asked as he walked closer to his young friend.

"Well... your allowed but... please don't tell me that you heard that!" Cosmo asked shyly as her cheeks tinted a slight pink.

"Of course I did, you have a beautiful singing voice!" XDante smile, while Cosmo blushed as red as Tsubaki's hair.

(Damn it, so he did hear!") Cosmo then stammered abit, "N-n-n-no I don't, my voice is horrible!" Cosmo argued back.

"Do you want me to bring Deviljho, Demi and Tabby into this?"

"Please don't!" Cosmo begged, knowing that there was no way in hell in beating any of them.

"Then you agree with me!" XDante smiled, ignoring the glare that Cosmo was giving him.

("It doesn't mean I agree with you!") Cosmo thought to herself with irritation.

"Cosow, baby!" Kagura said out loud as he stumbled through the door way.

"Kagura?!" Camellia gasped, as she caught him in her arms. Before he fell onto her.

"Cammiiillllaaaa, bubbby!" Kagura drunkly spoke.

"What the- Kagura are you drunk?" Camellia asked, just as she sniffed his breath. "Ewww, you smell horrible!" She complained as she covered her nose.

"God, why must you alway be like this?" XDante mumbled as he knelt down to Kagura's level. "Don't you think you should lay down?" He suggested.

"I weed twooo tawlk to Camiiillllaaaa!" Kagura grumbled as he tried to stand up, only to almost fall over backwards.

"You can talk to me when your sober!" Camellia argued back, only for Kagura to push her away from him.

Cosmo then went to sit down on a nearby couch with Kagura stumbling after her as he too, sat down beside her. Kagura then looked up as he growled, "Why is we stiwll hwere?" Kagura asked as he pointed at XDante.

"What, you really think that I would be dumb enough to leave you alone with my sister?" XDante scoffed, as he glared at the fallen black knight.

Kagura then mumbled some cursed words underneath his breath. He then turned to Cosmo giving her a drunk 'loving' stare.

Cosmo, trying her best to hold in her laughter asked Kagura, "So what do you, hehe, want?" Cosmo's face looked priceless as she struggled to keep a straight face. It didn't help with XDante snickering in the background.

"Well you marrwwee me?" Kagura held out a small little box with a diamond ring in it. XDante and Cosmo stared in shock, with a couple of 'blue lines' ran down their faces.

"What the hell?! My sister can defiantly do better!" XDante snarled at Kagura, while Camellia was still frozen in pure shock.

"Wet hwr awwser!" Kagura growled back, as he awaited answer from Camellia.

After awhile of silence, Camellia came back into reality. "Sorry Kagura, but I have to... decline. It's not like anyone could ever want me..." Camellia mumbled the last part. "But... can I still keep the ring? ...Please." She asked innocently.

"Wery well!" Kagura replied as he went to hand over the sparkly jewel, until...

"Come on, Camellia!" XDante said as he grabbed his little sister by the arm as he dragged her away from Kagura's jeweled ring.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Camellia screamed as she was dragged away from the rare jewel.

-Outside of the room, in the middle of the boundary-

"Sorry, Camellia. But that wouldn't fair for Kagura... and, what the-HAY!" XDante looked in surprise as he saw Camellia holding the beautiful gem.

"What? ...I've got a habit of... 'borrowing' things without anyone knowing!"

XDante then latched onto the box where the ring was held, Cosmo's grip tightened as well as she asked. "What do you think your doing, brother?"

"I won't let you steal!" XDante replied as he pulled it towards him, only for Cosmo to pull the box back towards her.

"Finders keepers!" Cosmo argued back.

"You stole it!" XDante accused.

"HE OFFORED IT TO ME!" Cosmo screamed at him, as the two continued to argue back and forth.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated this for awhile and for that I'm sorry, there's just been a lot on lately so I've been busy, plus my network is broken at home so updating my stories are going to be... painful. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, please a review and I'll see you in what ever I create next. Goodbye for now!

**Next Chapter 5: Stupid never Listen**

**Pairing: Kagura x Celica**


	5. Chapter 5: The Stupid Never Listen

**Kagura's 'Love Journey' Chapter 5: The stupid never listen.**

**A/N: Just a heads up... I hate Celica!**

* * *

In a damp dark alleyway somewhere in Ikaurga a young mage gradually made her way through. She was originally planning to get to the Chinese take away store, that was. until the idiot became lost.

"Hmmm, so I've been that way.. sooo... this way!" Celica was certain that she was heading in the right direction as she pointed towards an even more darker alleyway with a few faint glowing red eyes staring at her.

"Yes, this looks like he correct path!" She cheered, she then took a step forward into the darkness.

As she was more than half way in she began to feel uncomfortable. (No not like that!) The red eyes kept glaring at her, while making some hissing sounds.

"Ummm... maybe I should head back?" Celica turned around and began walking, only to walk into something...

"Ah!" Celica gasped as she looked up, only just able to make out the amethyst eyes of a vicious beast that blocked her path.

"Hmm, your body feels so soft... Celica baby~" She heard the 'beast' growl.

"Mister... Kagura?"

The said man held up an lantern as he turned it on, reviling his face to her. "Hello, miss Celica." Kagura greeted.

"Ah, so it was you mister Kagura." Celica gleefully exclaimed. "What are you doing here, Kagura?"

"That's my line, sweetheart! Are you lost by any chance?"

"Oh, no. I'm not lost, I just took a wrong turn and don't know where I am!"

"That means you lost." Kagura replied lamely.

"I'm not lost!" Celica wined back in a protest.

"Hmmm, do you want me to 'escort' you then?" Kagura offered.

"Umm, sure!" Celica replied cheerfully, before Kagura linked arms with her. Taking her away from the creepy wet alleyway.

* * *

After escorting Celica to the restaurant and having a meal with her, Kagura decided to escort her back to his place.

"Thank you for the meal mister Kagura. Oh, and for letting me stay the night at your place!" Celica chimed happily as she walked along beside him, with their arms still linked.

"No.. thank you!" Kagura pervertedly sighed as the two approached his house.

Once inside Kagura lead her to **HIS **bedroom.

"So this is the room I'm staying in?" Celica asked as she stepped into a very erotic looking room. It had dark maroon colored walls with matching curtains and matching silk covered bed sheets to go with the theme. Not to mention to the heart shaped couch and bed to go with it, to fit that ...erotic theme.

"Yes it is my beautiful lady, so relax while I 'freshen' up." Kagura growled affectionately as he left Celica all alone.

Celica looked around in a ordinarily manner. "Well this room... looks nice?" She mumbled as she walked over to the heart shaped couch, sitting down on it. "Comforty"

"It just is, isn't it?" She heard Kagura's voice coming from the doorway.

"Oh, that was fast Ka-" Celica stopped mid-sentence as she looked at Kagura with confusion.

Kagura came back wearing only a dressing gown, the same color and texture of the bed sheets, but yet it felt as soft a fluffy towel. It also had a little stitching of the letter 'K' on the left side of the chest area, it was a rather fancy styled K. But the worst of it is yet to come... the length of the dressing gown, was shorter than any of the Blazblue females cast skirts/shorts, and wearing no underwear underneath was a frightening site if that 'thing' was moved up even the slightest.

"Ummmm, nice... dressing gown?" Celica commented as she looked at him feeling even more confused now.

"Thanks babe, this is my usual attire when I bring women home.." Kagura purred as he walked right up to where Celica sat.

"Usual... attire?"

"Hay, want to play a game?" Kagura growled into her ear.

"A game?" Celica mumbled before letting out an gasp as Kagura through her onto his bed. "Umm, so what game can we play on the bed?" Celica asked, completely oblivious to Kagura's true goal.

"Why don't I sho-"

But before Kagura could finish his sentence, his forehead received a slit in it as a arrow flew past him, barely missing his head.

"The hell?!" Kagura touched his forehead, he then looked at the direction of where the arrow's source was. Sitting up on one of the beam of the ceiling sat a women dressed in a ninja styled outfit, completed with the head wear.

Unfortunately before Kagura could react the assassin jumped down, then bolting out the door and as far away as possible from Kagura.

"Get back here!" Kagura roared as he gave chase to the mysterious assailant.

* * *

*Back in the (upgraded from room) to house, that was in the middle of the boundary*

The assailant ran as fast as she could back to the house, running inside as she began to slow down. Unfortunately for her, she failed to realize that Kagura was lunging for her.

"Got you now crimial-" Kagura froze after crash tackling and removing the assassin's mask. "C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Cosmo?!" Kagura's voice squeaked as he glared at the young maiden underneath him.

"Ummm, could you get off of me!" Cosmo grunted, unable to breathe due to his very heavy body structure.

Kagura replied while smirking, "Well we could have so fun- AAAAHHH!" Once again Kagura's sentence was cut off, this time from a lethal kick to his jaw. "GAAAAHH!" Kagura was sent tumbling off Camellia and into a stack off rubbish bags full of waste.

"Nice going, Tabby girl!" Cosmo did a quick summer sault to land on her feet as she greeted her Best Friend, OrangeTabby101.

"Hay, Cosmo!" She replied cheerfully, waving with one hand while the one carried her katana that could set things on fire!

Admittedly Kagura got back up on his feet, bruised eye and bloodied lip as he leaned on Tabby's shoulder. "Hay, kitten whiskers. How are you GOING!" Kagura's voice hit a high pitch as Camellia proceeded to have her foot make quick and hard contact with his **Black Dragon.**

"Ah, my my... ah!" Kagura feel to the floor in agony, his legs crossed as he whimpered.

"Don't touch my little sister Kagura! Actually, touch either of my little sister and..." She then finished her sentence off with a sexy demonic voice. "I'll rip off your **Black Dragon **and feed it to my asshole of a dad for breakfast!" (Note: I hate my dad more than Terumi &amp; Relius combined)

Tabby flinched a little from Camellia's unusual out of character moment, but then returned to their conversation. "So... how've you been?" She asked slightly nervous.

"I've been great, my boyfriend is a real charmer-"

But before the she could continue, Kagura burst up in rage. "BOYFRINED, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND?! Camellia... I thought... we had something special."

"Ah, sorry but I never felt that way towards you, Kagura." Camellia replied harshly, while thinking to herself. _'This is the third boy this week that I had to turn down they're love confessions to me. Why is it, as soon as I'm taken all these men want me?! I hate love sometimes... except with my badass boyfriend, Nihahah!' _Camellia then began to blush, causing Tabby to snicker.

"Somebody's majorly in love." Tabby teased only for Camellia to whisper to her.

"Don't you dare start... or I'll tell Kagura that you and X***** are..."

"Okay okay okay!" Tabby, all flustered, shook her head rapidly not wanting to see Kagura's jealous side. "Ummm, why is his name censored?" She then asked out of curiosity.

"Because I didn't ask yours or his permission to say that you're dating to the public, same with my boyfriend."

ENOUGH ABOUT THAT, WHO'S YOUR BOYFRIEND, CAMELLIA!?" Kagura interrupted.

"Wait hold on Kagura, he kissed me in front of you on our 1 week anniversary and you don't remember?..." she asked.

"Lady when I'm drunk I can't remember anything."

'_Not to self, next episode get Kagura really drunk'_

*After a few minutes of guessing, Kagura narrowed it down to three candidates.

Okay, Camellia. I'm going to repeatedly same these three names." He said as he showed a board with the names, Deviljho, Demidevil and XDANTE. "And when I say those names you'll reply with No, for not dating them and yes for dating them, alright?"

"Alrighty!" Camellia cheerfully replied, as her and Tabby giggled away.

"Okay let's start... Deviljho?"

"No"

"Demidevil?"

"no"

"XDANTE?"

"No"

"Alright, again! Deviljho?"

"no"

"Demidevil"

"Yes!"

"XDANTE?"

The two girls held in their laughter as Kagura totally missed the answer.

"Devil-" Upon realizing Kagura knew that somewhere in there Camellia said yes. "SSHHH*****!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The two girls began laughing like hyena's as Kagura hit himself in the face.

"OKAY THEN!" Kagura then repeatedly said each name very fast, trying to find out the answer but unfortunately he never guessed it right again.

Sometime later Kagura laid on the ground panting, tried from guessing so much, while Tabby and Camellia gasped for air... unable to breathe from all the laughter.

"Man... I'm good!" Camellia sighed happily, as she hugged her treasured friend. "Your awesome too, Tabby."

Tabby giggled as she replied, "Same back to you, sis!" She then returned the hug as the two girls continued to laugh at Kagura.

Although Cosmo stopped laughing for a mintue, as she remebered soemthing faint. _' I could of sworn that I was suppose to do something?'_

* * *

*Outside Kagura's house*

Asura (Demi's Oc) was squirming on the ground with his legs and arms bound behind his back and a gag in his mouth, that prevented him from talking only allowing him to let out muffled screams.

"Sorry, Asura. Orders from the boss!" A young lady replied as she continued to watch Asura, while he glared at her.

* * *

**Kagura's 'Love Journey' Chapter 5: The stupid never listen.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been either too sick or busy with school to attend with any of my fics. But this might be put on hold longer since I'm trying to update the other fics. Anyways as always, thank you for reading, review of liking my fic it really helps me out a lot and... I guess that's it for now. I'll see you guys in whatever I make next!**

**Next Chapter 6: Underage Love**

**Pairing: Kagura x Platinum (No, it's not going to turn into pedophilia promotion thing.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Underaged Love

**Kagura's love Journey chapter 6: Underaged Love**

_Date: August 26th 2014_

* * *

"You suck! You fricken' pedo!" Luna screamed as she threw a chair towards Kagura, who was using a turned table to shield him from the attacks.

"Exactly why did I get dragged into this again?" Kagura grumbled as a pot plant was sent flying over him. "Oh, that's right. I'm babysitting Luna for... my one true goddess" Kagura said as a faint image of the girl he was thinking about flashed in his mind. "Camellia!"

*Flash back*

"Why do you need me to do that?" Kagura asked as he stared at the young girl standing beside Cosmo.

"Please Kagura, she really needs... babysitting." Camellia replied in a sort of unconvincing tone. While Luna stood there sucking on a lollipop with a rather disgruntled looking face.

Camellia then gave Kagura a look that he couldn't resist, her eyes widened and they sparkled a little. Giving Kagura a puss in boots stare.

Kagura turned his head to the side, trying his best to resist looking at it. But it was too much... Camellia had the pervert wrapped around her dainty finger.

"Aww, FINE! Fine!" Kagura wined as he gave into the stare. "You need to do your homework so... I'll take Luna!"

"Thank you!"

*Flash back end*

"I hope this was worth it." Kagura grumbled as another chair was sent flying pass him. "This is not... HOW YOU EAT AT A RESTERUNT!" Kagura screamed as he threw the chair back towards Luna.

* * *

Meanwhile Camellia was in her study room finishing off the last of her History and English assessment and now... she was up to the most WORSE assessment ever.. well for her at least. Why is it so bad you ask, because in the real life whenever I have to learn about the lower parts of a boy or a girl from some reason I can't handle it... It's so bad that I almost pass out. But her assessment gave her the shivers... Cervical Cancer! And it wasn't a fun subject for her!

Camellia sat there with a pencil in her right hand, taking some deep breathes to calm herself.

_'You've got this Camellia...you can DO this!' _Cosmo did her best to cheer herself on as she began to scroll down on the web page that she needed. She then began to read the information on the page, although the moment she saw a picture of the cancer in the cervix, she froze... and no less than a moment later... "I can't, I CANNNNN'TTT!" She quickly left the site and went to find something to help take her mind off her assessment, so she goggled JinxTsubaki pictures... "I want to see their babies!" She murmured underneath her breath as she stared at the computer screen with hunger in her eyes until... "F*** off, s***y Jin x f*** Noel!" She screamed as she threw the mouse at the screen, making a small crack appear in the glass. (In real life I just feel like vomiting but this sounds much more... funny!)

* * *

_-Back to where Kagura was-_

"AHHHHHHH! where did you get that CHAINSAW!?" Kagura screamed his lungs out as he ran around various table in the VERY empty restaurant.

"GET BACK HERE, COLONEL PERV!" Luna demanded as she jumped onto the table, only to lose her footing as she fell off. The chainsaw just grazed her knee as she landed onto the hard floor. "Ouch! Son of a bitch!" Luna said as tears were threatening to leak out her emerald eyes.

Kagura stopped running, he took precautions as she gradually made his way over to the injured girl. He then knelt beside her, letting out a sigh, he started to wrap her wound in a napkin.

"The hell?" She looked at Kagura as if he was an idiot.

"You may have been trying to kill me but... I can't leave any girl injured.

"You're an idiot!"

"You can call me that if you really want to." Kagura then glared at the audience. "Only the women can call me an idiot, not you d**che bags!" Kagura growled.

* * *

After a few minutes Kagura was sitting down with Luna, eating some of the food that they found in the pantry.

"Look, I was only doing what those fanfic writers were doing!" Luna wined as she chomped down on a meat bun.

"Fanfic writer's? Which ones?" Kagura growled as he scolded down some alcohol.

"Hmm, Camellia herself... XDante, Tabby, Deviljho, RagingCheinma95, Bloodscythe, Eclipson... oh, and Demidevil!"

"Demi... Demi... DEMI!? THE F***ING DEVIL!" Kagura screamed in rage as he shot up to his feet, then running out of the restaurant on his way to return to Camellia's house.

"Idiot!" Luna mumbled as she continued eating.

* * *

"CAME-AHHH!" Kagura burst through the door screaming as he then proceeded to face plant into the ground, with a whole crowd of people staring at him blankly.

The crowed of people then began to whisper to each other, noting how improper the colonel was acting. He then stood up on his two feet as he asked.

"Where's Cosmo Camellia!?" Kagura demanded an answer, as he looked at the number of people lined up behind a red rope with a few security guards blocking the door.

One of the three said guards walked up to Kagura and said, "You sir, get in line if you want to go in!"

"Go in... into where?"

"The three of the Fanfiction artist's birthday celebration!" He growled back.

"Birthday?!" Kagura gasped. "Man, you've got to let me in!" Kagura said desperately as he tried to pass the guards.

"Halt!" The three said in unison. "Where's your identity?!"

Kagura then showed the three his driver's license, at the moment they saw his name and identity... unfortunately the idiots were... *sob* fans of his! *cries*

"Ah, Kagura Mutsuki sir! Please go right on in!" The three cheered as they opened the door's for... god damn, Kagura!

"Thanks!" Kagura gave the three wink as he walked in with a sly smirk on his lips.

Inside the guarded zone was a large stair case heading down towards a very large underground basement. The basement though was filled with people dancing and bright colorful lights flashing round.

"Wow hoho, so this IS some party!" Kagura said with some happiness as he walked around, he talked to a bunch of different chicks before finding someone familiar. "XDANTE, Hay buddy!"

The said man turned around and let out an gasp, "Kagura, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was wondering why I wasn't in invited to this kick ass party, what's the party for?"

"Umm, a three way birthday party." XDante replied in a worried tone.

"THREE WAY?! Aww, yeah baby. Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Kagura cheered as in ran off into the crowd.

"God!" XDante mumbled, before face palming himself.

On his way through the crowd he saw some very familiar faces. He saw SonicMaster95 sitting in the bar, watching the party rag on. He then walked through the crowd some more he found I3Largus partying away in the mosh pit. _'Where the hell is she?'_ He asked himself as he made his way through the crowd.

He then came across Deviljho's hatered talking to a very pretty girl next to him. _'God damn it, why am I the only one without a babe tonight?' _He thought to himself as he glanced to the right of him, seeing Eclipson Darkness playing some bowling with Ragna the Bloodscythe and SpeedLiberationRuler.

_'Damn, where's my flower.'_ Kagura frowned as he glance over to some of more Camellia's friends, Winter's Ice, Cursedsage95 and Ryu the Strange Red playing an epic darts match. He then walked past RagingChimera92 and Rogue Black Knight, who were having an ongoing battle of Blazblue Continuum Shift Extent on the PS3.

_'Man, some sure knows how to set up a party.' _Kagura thought to himself as he walked through the crowed some more. "But where is my Camellia, babe?" He asked out loud, looking around and around, until he remembered something. _'Oh right! She must be in the study room!' _Kagura then headed towards the entrance to go upstairs to Camellia's house part, to find her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the study room, Camellia sat in her computer chair as she rested her head on the table. "I'm going to fail... I know it." She sniffed before closing her eyes. Only to open them again when she heard the voice.

"You're not going to fail, I just know it." She heard a boys talking to her. She then opened her eyes, before gasping as she sat up right.

"Demi." Camellia mumbled looking surprised.

"Surprise to see me?" He asked, giving Camellia a charming smile.

"I... actually thought that you had forgotten about me." Camellia replied, looking away in sorrow.

"Hay, there would be no way in hell that I would forget you... let along your birthday." Demi gave Camellia a warm hug to lighten up her mood.

"Still... we're hardly ever get to see each other now, since school is back on for us... plus we never get the chance to be alone together." Camellia wined back.

"But... we're alone now." Demi replied as Camellia turned her head towards him.

"D-Demi..." She softly whispered before the two of them closed their eyes, slowly leaning their heads forward.

"DEMI YOU WH*RE!" Kagura screamed as he burst through the door. Startling the teens as they retreated from their actions. Demi then turned and glared at Kagura while Camellia looked very embarrassed.

"W-w-wha- why are you here, Kagura. Where's Luna?" Camellia gasped as she looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Kagura... you bastard!" Demi growled as he glared daggers at Kagura.

"Oh, I'm the bastard? I know what you were just thinking of!" Kagura declared, as he gave a frightening glare back... not that it fazed Demi.

"Oh, and what was I supposedly planning?!" Demi growled, although the next thing Kagura accused the two of caught them both off guard.

"You two were thinking of doing the dance without no pants!"

"Wha-" Cosmo screeched in shock, while Demi just stood there... trying to figure out what Kagura meant.

"Dance? We weren't dancing." Demi replied, oblivious to what Kagura was talking about.

"Umm, honey?" Camellia tugged on Demi's sleeve. Blushing from embarrassment.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You.. d-don't know what he means... right?" She asked awkwardly.

"Ah, no.. not really. Why, do you know?"

"Ah, nonononononono! I would never- I mean I... er.." Camellia stuttered, not really opened to the idea of telling Demi what Kagura meant.

"Stop lying, babe. We're both adults here, at least we know how to roll." Kagura smirked as he held Camellia close to him.

"Oh, please. We all know that I can't "roll" without passing out." Camellia said in a lame way.

"What are you two on about?" Demi questioned.

"Oh, nothing..." Kagura replied before giving out a sly smile. "Just Camellia here is-" Although before Kagura could finish his sentence, Camellia covered his mouth with her hand.

"Nothing.. forget he said anything."

"Huh?" Demi looked at Camellia with confusion. "Umm, what are you-"

"I was talking about you and Camellia having... well you know." Kagura then did some distributing actions with his fingers.

"WHAT!?" Demi flipped out, before he fainted.

"Jesus, Kagura! What were you thinking?!" Camellia grumbled as she glared at Kagura.

"Hay, you wanted to bring in your boyfriend for an episode. So... I'm going to embarrass you and ruin both of your days!" Kagura growled back.

"Wow, you really are an a**hole. Aren't you... your too clingy and jealous."

"Oh, what a hypocrite, Camellia. Don't act like you oh so... innocent."

Camellia then let out a sigh. "Yes, I admit it. I'm really jealous if a girl even gets remotely close to Demi and yes, I'm way to depend on Demi... but I did warm Demi that I would be a curse to him if we go out."

"You say cursed, but I say bless." Camellia turned around to see that Demi reawakened.

"D-Demi.." Camellia soft mumbled, her face was a pure crimson red.

"I do mean it, you know." Demi said as he stood up off the ground.

"I-I know but.."

"But?..."

"..." Camellia then stayed quite for a while, trying to come up with a way to answer him.

"Camellia..." Demi began once more, grabbing her attention. "You whole lot better than you think you are."

"Demi..." Camellia whispered softly as she leaned up to kiss him... although.

Kagura intervened, picking Camellia up by the collar and moving her away from Demi. "God damn it, Camellia. Stop trying to kiss that frick'n Devil!" He scolded, while Camellia waved her arms frantically.

"Waaahhh! But I want to kiss Demi!" She wined.

"Oh, please... it's bad enough that you two will probably smack face together at the party."

"Party?..." Camellia's eye went wide as she realized something. She then wormed her way out of Kagura's grip, before running over to Demi whispering something devilish into his ear.

"Demi, I just had the most brilliant idea ever!"

"Yeah?"

"You know how kids have pin the tail on the donkey and piñata's on their birthday parties?"

"Yes, what about them?" He asked, before getting the idea from Camellia's demonic smile. "Oh... now that's my 'good' girl." The two then snickered as they slowly walked over to both sides of Kagura.

"Come, Kagura. Shall we go to the party?" Camellia asked, in an usual erotic voice.

"Oh, yeah. There's my hot flower." Kagura lowly growled as he walked with the young couple down stairs. Oblivious to the hell that was about to be unleashed on him.

* * *

Meanwhile the party was in heat, with the music getting louder and more people joined in with the dancing and activities that were running. Although it got way more hyped up on Camellia's announcement as she, Demi and Kagura walked in. "Hay everyone! Remember how much we ALL wanted to give Kagura some pain? Hehe, well now it's time for some ping the tail on the donkey!" She exclaimed out loud as the crowds of people cheered, unlike Kagura who was freaking out.

"SAY WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!?" Kagura screeched out loud as he turned around and ran for the door. Only to be knocked onto by a chair that had been thrown at him.

"Good aim, Tabby." XDante said to the one who threw the chair at Kagura.

"Thanks!" Tabby replied back to him, giving him a sweet smile.

Then Deviljho, Demi, Elijos and Bloodscythe proceeded to walk over to Kagura and hog tie him. "No, guys please. No!" Kagura begged for mercy as he was placed against the wall, his limbs all tied up so he couldn't move.

"Okay, Elijos should go first since his birthday was first!" Camellia said as he handed him a sharp pin with a fake tail wrapped around it.

"Thanks, Milady." He said while getting blind folded by Cursedsage. He then got spinned around four times by Winter's Ice, before she had to give him a gentle push into the direction of where Kagura stood helplessly.

"No... nonononono! Elijos, please. I can change I never did anything to you!" Kagura begged for his chance of sympathy.

"Shut up, you disgust me! So, you deserve anything that comes your way!" He growled as his hand holding the pin closed in on Kagura's butt, just about to pierce the flesh of Kagura's sensitive zone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagura screamed as he began to hope away, only to be tackled crash by Camellia, Speed, Bloodscythe and Rogue.

"Got you now, criminal scum!" Camellia growled with delight, although her delight was cut short as she was being crushed by her beloved friends. "Ouch... boys... can't breathe!" She gasped for air.

The said boys then got off of her apologizing, before returning to Kagura. They then grabbed the bulky man and hung off the ground by a some rope.

"Time for piñata." Bloodscythe announced as he handed Eclippy the bat and tied a blind fold around her eyes.

"Damn... missed my chance." Elijos growled underneath his breath, as he glared at Kagura, who was squirming above Eclippy.

Eclippy took a few swing at Kagura, she would have hitted him by now if it wasn't for all the squirming he was doing.

"This isn't my lucky day."Eclipson sighed as she took off the blindfold, before turning to Camellia. "You have good aim, your turn."

"Umm, are you guys sure? I'm a little brutal when it comes to 'fun'..."

"No, you should go for it. He's always stressing you out, why not get him back?" Demi suggested as he took the blindfold from Eclippy and tying it around Camellia's eyes. "Happy birthday, Camellia he said as he gently nudged her forward towards Kagura.

"No, Camellia. You're a nice girl, there is no need for violence." Kagura tried to per sway her, although to no avail.

"Time to die, Kagura." She then swung the bat as hard as she could, completly missing Kagura and almost hitting some of her friends Ryu, XDante and Deviljho.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Ryu scowled.

"Oh, as if I can see!" Camellia snapped back as she took another swing. This time almost hitting Tabby, Demi and Speed.

"Ahh!" The three managed to duck in time, to avoid a fatality.

"Sorry, guys." Camellia said, before taking one more swing. This time landing a fatal strike to the privets, causing everyone to gasp in shock... Although Kagura gave a different reaction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed like a girl in pain, "My c***, my precocious heaven! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

Camellia then took off the blind fold to see the damage she caused. "Huh? She then saw the blooded covered area and screeched, "KAGURA, I'M SO SO SORRY!" She then fell to her knees crying, feeling guilty for what she caused.

* * *

-An hour later at the hospital-

Camellia sat in a chair beside Kagura, who was asleep in a hospital bed. Camellia then reached over and grabbed Kagura's hand apologizing for what she did to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come up with those brutal games." She sobbed.

Although, she failed to realize that Kagura had wakened and was giving her a loving smile. "Don't apologize, babe. You were just playing."

"AHH!" Camellia gasped as she fell back in her chair, hitting her head on the floor before glancing up to Kagura. "Your awake?!" She gasped in shock.

"Of course... you thought that was brutal? I've had a hell lot worse than that!" Kagura chuckled, only to have Camellia go off at him

"Ah, you idiot! How can you be so clam about that, I've could have killed you!"

"Hay, it was worth it. Since I'm having the pleasure of holding your hand." Kagura smiled.

"Huh?" She then looked at her hand and noticed that her hand was interlocked with his. "AH!?" She then ripped it away and sanitized it. _'God, Demi would kill me if he saw that.' _She thought nervously to herself.

"Hay, babe." Kagura began, grabbing the attention of Camellia as she turned around to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"You know if you want to make it up to me..." He then lend up to her ear and whispered something... naughty and gross into her ear.

"YOUR DEAD!" Camellia yelled as she grabbed a chainsaw out to of nowhere.

"H-h-h-h-h-hay, I was only joking, babe. I know Demi might do-" But before Kagura could finish his sentence, Camellia... put an end to everyone's misery.

* * *

**Kagura's love Journey chapter 6: Underaged Love Complete.**

A/N: I'm very sorry this is WAY overdue. This episode was supposed to be a birthday present for Eclipson and RagingChimera92 but... I got a major writers block until 3 in the afternoon yesterday and I couldn't stop writing until 5 in the morning so... hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review, it's very appreciated and I'll see you in the next update. Farewell for now.

Next Chapter 7:'Tough Love'

Pairing: Kagura x Bullet


	7. Chapter 7: Tough Love

**_Kagura's love journey chapter 7: Tough love_**

* * *

"Urgh... Where the hell am I?!" Bullet grunted as she looked around the darkened cavern, although she couldn't see anything... "Argh! This is fu-" Bullet silenced upon feeling something touching her arm. "What the hell is that?!" She asked out loud as she flicked off the object.

She then let out a sigh of relief, before gasping as she felt something groping her chest. "AH!" She let out a yelp as she threw a rough punch, knocking the... 'thing' that was touching her.

"OW!" He yelped, "So worth it though..." It moaned as he took a step back.

"Who the f*** are you?!" Bullet growled as she held her fist out in front of her. Ready to strike the pervert once more.

"Whoa! Whoa! Clam down, baby..." The man calmly told her as he lite up his lantern, revealing his face to her. "It's been some time, my dove~"

Bullet stood there with a blank expression on her face as she asked, "Umm... who are you again?"

Kagura stood there with a now blank expression on his face. _'Son of a bitch... she doesn't remember me..' _ Kagura then keeping his clam voice, replied, "You may not remember me... but I certainly remember your beautiful face. My darkened angle."

"Darkened what?!" Bullet mumbled with a confused look on her face. "Ummm... your clearly... um... a... retart?"

"Excuse me, but a what?" Kagura asked, surprised by her opinion on him.

"Are you deaf? I called you a retart!" Bullet growled, feeling rather annoyed that this man in front of her was wasting her precious time... "Now if you don't mind I'm rather busy."

"Aww, too busy for a meal and a free night to stay at my (home)?" Kagura asked, while smirking.

_'As much as he would waste my time, a free meal and a place to stay doesn't seem that bad... Maybe I should take the offer?' _Bullet asked herself. "Mmmm... ah, f*** it! Why not?" Bullet said as she accepted his offer.

_'Hehe... ahh yea~' _

*A hour and a half later*

"Well... that was rather.. Nice?" Bullet said as she walked out of the restaurant with Kagura. He smirked as he eyed off the silver haired women as she walked forward without realizing that she was giving Kagura a perfect view.

"Well... I should get going now." Bullet said as she turned around to look at Kagura one last time, before turning back around to walk off. That was until Kagura walked in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"The night is still young my dear... Why don't you join me for a drink or two?" Kagura asked in a deep sensual voice.

"Umm... no thanks!" Bullet replied in an blunt tone.

"Hmm... well then, would you rather-" Kagura then leaned forward and whispered something dirty into Bullet's ear, causing her eyes to go wide. Her face then went from a stunned look to a very pissed off look as she then grabbed Kagura's arm, twisting it before laying into Kagura with several kicks to the gut.

"Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kagura screamed as he then got in lower area grabbed by Bullet, then painfully twisted. "YYYYYYAAAAAOOOWWWW!" Once Bullet let go of him sore member, Kagura fell to his side on the ground. Whining in pain.

"Hmph! Perverted son of a bitch!" Bullet snorted before walking off on him, leaving him all alone in the front of the restaurant.

"Ow... What a brutal girl. She's worse than my little Camellia." Kagura mumbled as he slowly got onto his knee's before lifting himself up to his feet. "Well... I might as well call it for a day. Since it's almost... wait, how did it get so late?" Kagura mumbled as he glanced at his wrath that read: 11pm. "The hell? I thought that was only a hour and a half not five hours! Teh, well no point in whining I might as well head home." He said to himself as began to walk home.

* * *

_-Half an hour Later- _

Kagura walked out of his bathroom wearing his full covered pjarmer's on. For once. With a towel draped over his neck he walked over towards the kitchen and sat down at the nearby kitchen counter. Thinking to himself of what he should do next, since he wasn't very tired.

Kagura sighed as he hunched over slightly onto the counter as he lent onto it. "I wish it went better with that Bullet chick, tonight could have been funner." Kagura then glanced up to the clock that hung high up on his wall. "Mmm, almost twelve." He mumbled under his breath.

Whilst he just sat there contemplating on what he should do to pass some time until he falls asleep. He heard a knock on his door. "Huh? Who could that be at this hour?" He then got up from the stool he was sitting on and then walked towards the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled it down as he pulled it open to see a familiar figure standing there.

"Hyousuke? What are you doing here?" Kagura questioned the wolf beastkin that stood before him. Slowly Hyousuke looked up at Kagura with his golden and silver eyes.

"Hey, Kagura. May I request to stay the night here. I was out doing a mission for my lady but... well it's late and I need to rest." Hyousuke then rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay if you reject my request."

"No, no!" Kagura replied, "I'll do anything for any of Cosmo's OC's." Kagura then opened the door full and stepped aside, letting the black furred beastkin in. "Sit down on my couch and I'll grab us a couple of beer's." Kagura said as he walked off into the kitchen while Hyousuke took a seat on Kagura's couch.

"Here!" Kagura said to Hyousuke as he handed him a fresh cold beer out of the fridge.

"Thanks.." Hyousuke replied as he twisted off the cap and drank some liquor.

"So... what exactly did Camellia want you do to do at this time? You'd think she would make you do your mission's during this day.." Kagura chuckles as he opened his bottle of beer, scoffing down it's liquor.

Hyousuke stayed quiet for a long time... wondering how to reply to his question. Although found he was unable to do so..

"So... how's my lady Cosmo? I'm not mad at her for putting off my fanfic for a couple of months... although I'm curious as to why she had written the four chapters and yet... never got around to posting them." Kagura wondered out loud as he continued to scoffed down more alcohol. But once Hyousuke finally responded, what he had said to Kagura shocked him.

"Camellia... is lost... she's... trapped by a never ending darkness." Hyousuke spoke with a sorrowful tone. "She's sorry." He then silently got up from where he sat and slowly walked towards the exit of Kagura's house. "Thanks for letting me stay... but on second thought... I need to go." And with that, Hyousuke ran out leaving Kagura alone and puzzled.

"What?! Eternal darkness? Hyousuke! WAIT!" Kagura yelled out but received no response. "Oh s***!" Kagura then grabbed his coat and ran out of his house. _'Camellia... don't you dare do anything stupid.'_

* * *

-An hour later-

Kagura was huffing as he used most of his energy to run as fast as he could to get to Camellia's home. Once he reached though, he felt an strange vibe coming from inside the house. "What the-" Kagura then notice that he couldn't sense the warm aura coming from the house, but instead a bunch of grey clouds of misery cast over the home. His gut then began to gain a curdling feeling inside, almost as if it was telling that he shouldn't proceed to go in, that something was very wrong. Although swallowing hard, Kagura proceed to open the door and enter inside the house of despair.

"Hello?" Kagura called out but heard no sign of response of anyone. "Why is this place so-"

Before Kagura could finish his sentence he heard sobbing coming from the upstairs. The moment he heard it he ran up there, reaching the top of the stairs he noticed that all the doors were shut except one which was ajar. Slowly he crept closer to the door, feeling nervous to see what was inside the room. "Camellia... sugar?" Kagura quietly called out as he slowly pushed the bulky door wide open.

In the middle of the darkened room was a ladder which looked like it lead to the rooftop. Kagura then cautiously crept over to the ladder before carefully climbing up it. Once he reached the roof he found Camellia standing on the edge.

"Camellia!" Kagura screamed as he went to run to her to prevent her from jumping, however...

"Kagura?!" She gasped, "What are you doing here?" She asked as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Camellia?" Kagura asked. "I'll listen to what you have to say."

Camellia stayed quiet for a long time as she sniffed to herself. Eventually Camellia brought herself to look at him in the eye as she admitted in a tone full of sorrow. "I-I..." Her voice cracked a little as she admitted, "I-I broke up with... Demi."

Kagura's eyes went wide in shock as he asked, "W-What? Why Camellia... I thought you two-"

"Not anymore..." Camellia started shaking as she shuffled closer t the edge of the roof. "I... I-I don't feel loved anymore." Camellia sniffed out.

"Don't feel... loved." Kagura mumbled before realizing that Camellia had taken a step over the edge of the roof top. Finally falling to her demise. "COSSSSSMOOOOO!" Kagura screamed as he lunged after her, tossing himself off the building in a attempt to save her.

In mid-air he managed to catch her as he tightly wrapped his arms around her as they plummet to the ground. Kagura of course made sure that he was the one to hit the ground, not Camellia, as he used himself as a pillow to break her fall. However once Kagura hit the floor a loud crack could be heard as he felt excruciating pain through his right leg.

"Camellia? Kagura?! What happened?" Deviljho came running out of the house upon hearing the large thud noise that came from outside.

"I-I accidentally got clumsy while flirting with Camellia on the roof and knocked us both off." Kagura lied in order to avoid getting Camellia in any sort of trouble.

Deviljho sighed as he replied, "You've got to be careful when fooling around on the roof. Is Camellia, okay?" He then asked as he glanced at Camellia who had her eyes shut tightly as she shivered.

"I think she's just shocked from the fall. She'll be fine." Kagura replied as he held Camellia's head close to his heartbeat.

"Well, I was only coming over to get some information from Catarina about herself. But, do you need me to take you back home?" He offered a ride.

"Hmmm..." Kagura looked at Camellia before calling out, "Hey, Catarina. Come here!"

A moment after he called out, a young woman with caramel hair walked out of Camellia's house. She was wearing a long blue dress that reached to the floor and she was about 9 and half months pregnant.

* * *

(_A/N: So yeah, in Catarina's fanfic she's paired up with Ragna. But outside of the fanfic since she's not a offical character of Blazblue she's paired up with an OC of Demidevil45's. His OC's name is Raiden. He's basically another version of Paradox. Even though Raiden looks way hotter and is actually nice compared to Demi's OC asshole 1#.)_

* * *

"Yes, Kagura?" She asked as she laid her hands on top of her stomach.

"Can I please bring Camellia back to my house for a few days?" He requested in a concern tone.

"W-What you can't just bring a injured innocent girl to you-" Before Deviljho could finish his sentance, Catarina raised her hand silently. As she silenced Deviljho immediately.

"Kagura." She spoke up softly.

"Yes?"

"Please take good care of her. Her hearts in a fragile state at the moment." She requested politely as Kagura nodded in response.

"I'll guard her heart with my life." He replied as he gave Catarina a reassuring smile which she gladly returned before she went back inside of Camellia's home.

"Alright then." Deviljho then walked over and picked up the passed out Camellia and put her in the back seat of his care. He then walked over to Kagura and helped him up, he then assisted Kagura with getting into the car. Once Kagura was in the car he then got into the car himself as he drove off with the injured pair in the back seat of his car as they headed to Kagura's manor.

_'Camellia... please... hang in there.'_

* * *

A/N: Anyways, sorry for the sad chapter but I also want to put in some character development for both Kagura and Camellia. Since it's called love 'Journey' I thought it might make some sense.

Next Chapter 8: 'Not another Dude'

Pairing: Kagura x Amane


	8. Chapter 8: Not another Dude

**Kagura's Love Journey Chapter 8 part 1**

**{22nd July a day after Cosmo and Demi's fight which lead to her suicide attempt, but however Kagura almost got himself killed to save her.}**

* * *

Kagura laid in a bed within the Mutsuki resident's medical bay. He was watching the sun set while in a bed beside his was Camellia, who was still unconscious since she passed out from the day before.

"...Camellia..." Kagura mumbled quietly as he turned his gaze towards Camellia as she began to shift around in her sleep while tears trickled down her cheeks.

After a fifteen minutes Camellia finally opened her eyes for the first time since she jumped off the roof. "Hmm, where... where am I?" She mumbled as her unfocused eyes looked at the roof.

"You're in my family's medic bay." Kagura answered her question as she turned her head towards him with an questionable look on her face.

"Why am I in a medic bay? I don't feel sick or sore." Camellia mentioned as she sat herself up in the bed.

"You don't remember?" He looked at her worried.

"The last thing I remember was my argument with... Demi." She mumbled with sadness before she began to weep.

"Aww, Cosmo." Kagura went to go and give Camellia a hug to help comfort her, only to have knocked his leg. "GAAAAAH!" He yelped in pain.

"Kagura?!" Cosmo gasped as she stumbled out of her bed as she went over to his bed to help him get reseated in his bed. "Are you okay? What happened to your leg?" She asked in a rather worried tone.

"Camellia? You seriously don't remember what had happened yesterday?" He asked in a startled voice as she shook her head. "You broke up with Demi and attempted to suicide by jumping off the roof of your house." Kagura explained as he watched Camellia's face drained of its natural color. However, the next thing Camellia replied with Kagura freaked out.

"But, Kagura. I was never on the roof once yesterday. I don't remember jumping off an roof. As soon as I left Demi, I went to my room and cried my eyes out before passing out." She then sighed as she mentioned, "But, Speed mentioned to end things on a good note with Demi. So... I guess I'll go and see Demi soon and... talk to him."

However, Camellia's words were being blocked out as Kagura's mind raced with confusion. _'B-But she jumped... I watched her... and jumped after her... I know Camellia isn't the type to suicide but... What the hell is going on?!' _

"K-Kagura?! Are you okay?" Camellia asked with an concern tone as she gently shook him.

Kagura then wrapped his arms around Camellia as he claimed, "Don't worry, Camellia. I will find out the truth about what happened to you yesterday! Camellia could you please grab my wheel chair? We're going to a friend's place."

"Okay!" Camellia replied as she grabbed his wheel chair as requested. She then helped him into it before she began to wheel him out of the medic bay.

"Kagura where are we going?" Camellia asked as she pushed Kagura's wheel chair for him down a long foot path.

"We're going to Demi's house!"

Camellia stopped pushing him for a moment while she looked down. "D-Demi? as in... D-Demidevil45 my ex-boyfriend?" She asked in a scared tone.

"You mean, your boyfriend!" Kagura argued back.

Camellia kept silent as she continued to push Kagura down the foot path and eventually the two reached Demi's house as the two of them stood in front of the door, not moving a muscle.

"Come on, Camellia... Remember what Speed said...gotta end things on a good note." Kagura tried to encourage her but unfortunately the young lady burst into tears.

"I don't want to break up with Demi though! Even if he hurts me... I still want to be by his side! B-But... I'm scared... I'm scared that he just sees me as an back up girlfriend until he finally meets a cute girl in college or something."

Kagura began to snicker, "Dude, all the people you've shown Demi's photo to... they all say he's very unattractive."

"I love him for his personality and... a girl did ask him out the day before yesterday... but he rejected her." Camellia replied.

"He's only been at college for ten days now... she doesn't know him and there for can't love him." Kagura sighed as he knew the next thing he was going to say was about to completely screw up any chances he ever thought he had with Camellia. "Look, the only girl in the world that is perfect for Demi... is you... Camellia."

Camellia looked towards Kagura in shock.

"You know him more than anyone... hell, you seem to know him more than his own family... so no matter what... you'll always be Demi's first choice. I've never seen a girl who is truly dedicated to her man more then you. Even when the f***ing Devil hurts your fragile heart over and over... you always come back to it... Most people would call you foolish... but to me... that is true loyalty."

Kagura's words certainly touched Camellia's heart. She then replied, "I know... but sometime I tend to hurt others who are close to me just so that I can be with Demi... I feel so terrible when I do that though because... I know Demi would never want me to hurt anyone just to please him... Heh... You're right... let's go in... together." Camellia grabbed his hand in hers as she gave him a pleasant smile before knocking on Demi's door.

Once the door opened they saw Asura standing there. "Finally... it's about time you've come back. Demi's been crying his eyes over you."

"D-Demi has been crying... over me?" Camellia blushed red as she entered the house with Kagura following behind on his wheel chair.

"Dude, what happened to your leg?" Asura asked Kagura who replied.

"I jumped off a roof to save Camellia." Kagura claimed as Asura looked shocked.

"Seriously?! What the hell happened?"

As Asura and Kagura talked at the entrance hallway, Cosmo made her way upstairs to where Demi's room was. She knocked on the door before entering. "D-Demi?"

"Camellia! Please forgive me!" Camellia's feet were meet by Demi who was kneeling in front of her.

"D-Demi..." Camellia began before she began to cry again. "But you said if were never to meet, you would easily move on." She recalled the reason why they started fighting in the first place.

"The reason why I said what I said is because...that's the worst possible scenario for us, we move on...Cosmo you're a great girl. A bit on the jealous side, but there's nothing wrong with that. I just want to make sure that if I can't be there for you I want to make sure someone is there to look after you in my place. I'm sorry if I hurt you this badly and I regret it...I just want to tell you how I feel for once... I love you Cosmo...sure there are times where we get into fights or misunderstandings like these, but I'm not about to give up on you anytime soon. I was so happy and still am that you got a chance to go to University that it really made my day a good one. I mean, I would stay up all night for you even if I'm grounded." Demi claimed as he stood up and with an little OC who looked exactly like him within his arms.

"It's time to stop crying." He said as he handed her the small child. The child was an OC she made for Demi when they first started dating. Demi named the child Nero and he served as Camellia and Demi's child until one day he could be born into the real world.

Camellia looked down into Nero's huge blue eyes as she smiled softly, "If you want to make it up to me...Then prove it... but, in the meantime... don't go cheating on me... otherwise I'm gonna cut off your balls and hang them on my wall." She threatened before Demi pulled her into his arms and replied.

"It's good to have you back." He then lent his head into her as he smelt her hair that had the fragrance of honey and flowers through it. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Camellia. I'll try harder."

Camellia then lent her head into his neck as she replied, "Me too."

* * *

**(A/N: In real life it took more persuasion for Demi to get me back on board. But we're actually doing better this time. But... I'm sorry. For the last episode and for saying such horrible things to all of you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to make you feel horrible. When I'm depressed or going through a rough path with Demi I tend to get selfish and... I'm truly sorry. *bows my head in shame* Please forgive me everyone. I'm sorry for disappointing you all with my childish behavior. Also, Demi isn't a bad guy... he just tends to speak without thinking and it's not that he does it on purpose to hurt me. But anyways, as an apology gift, this episode is going to be extra-long, hope you guys enjoy! 3)**

**Kagura's Love Journey Chapter 8 part 2: 'Not another dude' {24/8/15}**

* * *

Kagura was walking along the busy streets of Ikaruga. Today was an exceptional day with the laughter of many going around and the streets were decorated in colorful decorations and festive shines. "Man... I wonder what the occasion is?" Kagura mumbled to himself.

As Kagura continued through the crowds of cheerful people an performer on a nearby stage caught his attention. The dancer was wearing a pink kimono and had purple hair that was half pinned up into a messy bun. Once Kagura caught a glimpse of their mysterious azure colored eyes his heart melted. "Awww, baby come to papa!" He moaned as he made his way through the crowd that gathered around the stage the dancer was performing on.

Once the dancer had finished their graceful dance they exited the stage and went to the tent that was set up as their backstage. When they entered the tent they were greeted by Kagura who was sitting at their dressing table, pulling an erotic face as he growled, "Hello sexy~"

"Ah, a man with good taste and looks." The purple hair dancer giggled.

"May I ask for your name, my beautiful flower~" Kagura asked.

"Amane Nikishi" The dancer replied in a cheerful tone.

"Ah, a beautiful name for an beautiful person such as yourself, Amane." Kagura smiled and winked at Amane. "My name is Kagura Mutsuki, it's a pleasure to come across someone with beauty such as you~~" He bowed before he as he grabbed Amane's frail hand a placed a kiss upon it.

"Excuse me, Mr Ama- KAGURA?! What are you doing here?" Kagura turned his head towards the entrance to see Camellia who was dressed in a beautiful magenta floral kimono with her hair tied up in a plated bun with flowers in her hair.

Kagura's eyes grew very wide as sparkles and stars flashed out of them. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW CAMELIIAAAAAAAAAA YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" Kagura fell to the floor in astonishment of how lady-like Camellia was dressed for once, instead of her usual jeggings and baggy jumpers.

Camellia sweated as she sighed, "Why are you the one to give me attention?"

"Hey, Camellia wait up!" She turned around to see one of her close friends (also brother) Cursedsage walk in with what looked like show bags of various Anime themes.

"Hehhe, enjoying yourself?" She asked Sage, while completely ignoring Kagura.

"Waaaaaaah! Camellia, why aren't you paying attention to me?!" Kagura whined in agony, only to then notice something different with her hair and only then did it click. "HANG ON A SECOND! DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR AGAIN MY LITTLE VERISON OF TSUBAKI!?" Kagura screamed with delite as he picked up Camellia and hugged her tightly.

"I did! Thank you for noticing!" Camellia cheered with happiness as she gave Kagura a bright and beautiful smile.

"Aww, so gorgeous. Now I'm surrounded by two beautiful women~" Kagura gleefully exclaimed as he wrapped both his arms around the shoulders of both Amane and Camellia.

"Eeerrr... Kagura." Camellia began in a awkward tone. "You... do realize that Amane is a man, right?"

Kagura looked at Camellia with arousal. "Oh, jealous are we my flower? Amane is beautiful of course but-"

"Kagura he's a MAN!" Sage stepped in to avoid any sort of yaoi action from going on.

"That's ridiculous!" Kagura argued back.

He didn't believe Sage or Camellia until she walked over to Amane and said, "Kagura look at this!" She then latched onto Amane's shorts and boxers before yanking them down his legs revealing to Kagura the thing that defies his gender from that of a woman. However the fans couldn't see due to an large black box that said censored.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagura screamed like a little girl as he panicked from the truth about Amane's gender.

"You see... he's a man!" Camellia claimed while turning her head away with Sage, from the beautiful man with his pants down.

"Kagura, honey? You still interested in me?" Amane teased which sent shivers down his spine.

"NO!" Kagura screeched. "If... Amane... is really a man... t-then does that mean Camellia's a man too?" He questioned in a frantic tone.

"Say what?!" Camellia growled.

"I'M OUT OF HERE! I'M RETURNING TO THE NAROTO GIFT SHOPS!" Sage screamed as he darted out of the tent.

"I'm a girl, Kagura!" Camellia claimed, "I HAVE BREAST!"

"How do... I know that those are fake?" Kagura wondered in a distressed tone.

Camellia grumbled in an angered tone as she mumbled to herself. "Demi... please forgive me... but I need to prove to this fool about my true gender." She then pulled off her kimono and striped herself of her underwear, completely shocking everyone as only two censor boxes blocked her privates... Except those boxes didn't apply to Amane and Kagura's eyes.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagura screamed in pleasure as blood shot out of his nose like a bloody waterfall. "OH MY GOD. T**************************************************S!" Kagura yelled in excitement. "They look so soft and round and they're huge!"

Camellia blushed pure red as she quickly redressed herself, "I'm a cup C 16... *ahem* I-I mean, now do you believe that I'm a female?" She asked with embarrassment.

"You're hips are perfect for baring children... My children." Kagura growled with arousal.

"SHUT UP AND ANWSER MY DAMN QUESTION!" Camellia roared in anger as she finished getting re-dressed as the black censored boxes disappeared for the audience.

"YES!" Kagura happliy replied.

"Good... now..." Camellia then turned away from Kagura as she darted out of the tent. "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! DEMI MY LOVE!" She cried out in regret as she ran off to search for her only lover in the universe.

"My what an odd girl." Amane cheerfully mumbled. "But a young woman full of that kind of potential is exactly what I need." His mumbles were heard by Kagura who growled.

"BACK OFF THE LADY IS MINE!" Kagura roared before thinking to himself, _'Damn it, I need to make Camellia fall in love with me! She must've waste that body of her's on a man like Demi...' _He then took a deep breath as he screamed, "WAIT CAMELLIA MY LOVE!" He chased after the young embarrassed lady.

{Cosmo's house}

Camellia laid her head on Demi's lap while shivering with embarrassment. "Hehehe, man. You my girl have guts!" Demi laughed as he patted his girlfriend's head to comfort her.

Camellia sighed, _'This is the worst birthday ever... only Elijos and Rogue remembered my birthday and on top of that. I flashed Amane and Kagura... God, season 2 of Kagura's love journey better not get this disturbing!' _She thought to herself as she snuggled up to Demi. "At least... I'm not alone... I have my friends, fans and Demi here for me... Just like I will be here for them..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay anyways this week I'm celebrating Elijos and Eclippy's birthday's as well as the day when I first joined Fanfiction by having my "Cosmic Bang Week." Yes, stupid name I know. Anyways, basically for the past few weeks I've been writing chapters for my stories to update all through this week. At least from the 24th to the 28th.**

**Kagura's Love Journey Chapter 9: Mechanical Love**

**Pairing: Kagura x Ignis and Ada**

**And there will be more stories/chapters coming up this week but for now enjoy all the stories I've got for you. (Since today {24th of August my time and 23rd for America} is a semi special day, I'm only updating this and Enchantress and the beast. Tomorrow will be Childish Love and The Wheel of Fortune!) Enjoy my beautiful fans/friends and Demi my love~ **

**Note to Demi: **You promise to read my stories this time so don't you dare break that promise or you shall be punished!


	9. Chapter 9: Mechanical Love

_**Kagura's Love Journey Chapter 9: "Mechanical Love"**_

* * *

"So, how are you doing today ladies?" Kagura asked in an erotic tone as he wrapped his masculine arms around Ignis and Ada's metal plated shoulders.

"..."

"..."

Kagura stayed silent as he waited for a response. He sat there waiting for an entire hour before sighing in defeat. "Damn it, girls! You're making this very difficult for me." Kagura whined as the two mechanical women kept silent while giving him a blank stare.

"..."

"..."

"GOD DAMN IT! WHERE ARE THE REAL WOMEN!?" Kagura screamed in agonizing tone before receiving an death glare from both girls.

"Oh... SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII-"

* * *

While Kagura continued his awkward date with Ignis and Ada, Camellia had her friend, Winter's Ice, visiting her at her home.

"You know you still have to complete your 'Will you say anything?' Jin x Tsubaki fanfic." Camellia mentioned to Winter before taking a sip of her tea.

"I know, but I get a great idea and start an story based on the idea but unfortunately I tend to lose the inspiration as I continue to write it." She explained before drinking some of her tea.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagura flew past the window of Winter Ice's kitchen.

"What was that noise?!" Camellia looked out the window, her eyes searching outside to find the source of the scream.

"Hmmm? I didn't hear anything." She rubbed it off as nothing before continuing the conversation they were having, but only for Kagura to interrupt as he slammed open the door as he announced himself.

"Hello ladies, it is I... Kagura Mutsuki! The world's most loveable man alive."

Winter's Ice kept quiet as she glared at him, however, Camellia then announced, "The man that will screw anything with a hole... whether you were a man or a woman."

"HEY!" Kagura screeched at the young teen.

"So anyways, by chance could you help me out with preparing the wedding?" Camellia asked her friend.

"Ummm, why ask me? Not that I'm not willing to help and all but I was curious as to why you decided to ask me for help." Winter asked curious as Camellia gave her a smile with a reply.

"Because you tend to create such romantic atmosphere's, with talent like that the bride has personally asked for you assistance with the set up."

"Wait, wait, are... are you getting married to Demi, Camellia?!" Kagura asked.

Camellia's face shaded bright red as she gasped with embarrassment. "W-Wha?! N-No! Catarina's the one getting married!" She cried out before mumbling under her breath. "Demi doesn't love me that much... He'd never want to be with me as much as I want to be his bride." Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes before she shook the thought out of her head.

"Ohh..." Kagura replied before asking, "Who's the groom again? Paradox or Raiden?" He asked curiously before having Catarina run into the room as she yelled out.

"RAIDEN! Of course! Paradox had his chance but the foolish man screwed up on so many levels. I'm with Raiden now and yeah... we already have a child, Nagisa. But now we're having triplets on the way." Catarina explained before turning towards the reader. "Please take note that since I'm not an official member of Blazblue I am with Ragna in only my fanfiction. Outside of the fanfiction I'm with Raiden."

"Well that makes sense." Kagura mentioned.

"You're having triplets?" Winter asked, "So, what are the gender's?"

"Well originally we were just having one but magically I ended up with three. The first one is a boy, Akihiko. The second another boy who I have to name and then a girl who Raiden gets to name. " Catarina explained before placing a hand onto her stomach. "However, I seem to be a month late and I'm really starting to worry about the children." She looked down with a heart-breaking sadness in her sapphire eyes.

"O-oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure your children will be fine. Babies know how to be born." Winter replied as her smile lightened up Catarina's mood.

"Yeah, you're right! I shouldn't worry too much right now. They'll come when they're ready."

"That's the spirit!" Kagura added in.

Catarina then began to look a little de-energized. "Umm, I think I might need to sit down for a couple of minutes." She said as she sat down on the couch nearby.

"Hey, Kagura. Can you look after Catarina, please? Winter's Ice and I are going to start decorating the alter for Cat and Raiden's wedding." Cosmo asked politely which Kagura agreed to. "Thanks," She replied, "We have to get the alter ready since the next episode is they're wedding day!" She explained before walking out of the house with Winter's Ice.

Kagura turned to Catarina as he said, "I'll go and get you a drink. In the meantime just sit there relaxing, okay?" He told her before going to the kitchen.

Catarina nodded in response as she sat there silently as she waited for Kagura to return with some water. After a minute or two Kagura returned and handed her the glass of water. "Hey Kagura... can I ask you something?" Cat began after taking a sip of her water.

"Of course, anything you wish Princess." Kagura replied as he knelt down before her.

_'Odd... does... Kagura know my original storyline?' _Catarina wondered to herself before ignoring the silly thought. "H-Have you ever questioned... any relationships you've ever been in?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"L-like you wonder if you do something different or change a certain thing about yourself, would you often believe that if you did so... Your partner or girlfriend would end up leaving you?" She asked in a rather awkward tone.

"Gezz, is Cosmo having insecurities about Demi again?!" Kagura groaned in agony.

"What?! No! She's actually been coping rather well... minus Demi forgetting something that he convinced her that was extremely important last year and yet he forgot it this year." Catarina mumbled in a slight annoyed tone.

"Something important?" Kagura mumbled before asking, "Okay, if you're not talking about her then who ar-"

"Maybe I shouldn't marry Raiden." Catarina admitted in a tone of complete despair.

"What but you two are like solid gold." Kagura mentioned. "I rarely ever see you two fight."

"That's the point. We never have done anything besides have sex!" She whined.

"Damn, you get it more than me by the sounds of it." Kagura chuckled pervertly.

"God damn perverts."

"Hey, at least Raiden is a hundred percent loyal to you. I've seen him portray Demi just to make you happy." Kagura replied.

"Yeah... but what if I were to stop letting him us me as his personal pleasure toy?!" She asked in a slightly angered tone.

"Hehe, he'll just wait for your co-operation." Kagura laughed furthering Catarina's anger.

"Ugh!" Catarina growled as she began to march herself off upstairs only to run into Raiden. "H-honey!?" She gasped upon running into him. _'Oh no... don't tell me he heard that?' _

"Hey," Raiden mumbled in a low tone before making his way down stairs.

"You idiot." Catarina growled at herself.

* * *

After a couple of hours Camellia finally arrived home to find out that Kagura had been waiting for her. "Hey, Camellia can we talk?"

"What about?" Camellia asked as she sat down on the couch beside the window.

"I was talking to Catarina earlier and she mentioned something about Demi forgetting something that he made you feel that was important last year... What did the do***e forget now?"

Camellia looked down as her red hair covered her eyes as she attempted to change the subject. "Catarina and Raiden should be getting married next episode. Everything is ready for them." She explained, however he attempts failed.

"Cosmo, seriously what did Demi forget?" Kagura asked while placing his hand onto her shoulder.

"T-Today in Australia is the 27th, right? The day I joined Fanfiction... the 24th... when I started my updates... Was... my birthday."

"It was your BIRTHDAY?!" Kagura gasped.

"Yeah... and no one remembered. Except Elijos, Rogue, Sage, Sorano and Kimmo-chan... and I can't believe Demi made such a big deal out of it last year. What's worse he only remembered after seeing post on Facebook." Camellia's voice cracked as she did her best not to let tears flow from her eyes. "W-What did I do to make him hate me so much?" She sniffed.

"Cosmo..." Kagura began only to get interrupted.

"No! Last year he was so sweet to me. He used to say things like, 'You're the only girl in the world for me.' Or, 'I already see you as my wife.' Or even, 'I'll always love and protect you and won't forget anything.' But... this year..." Camellia then began to cry as she admitted, "He told me that he found the girls he grew up with more attractive than me and you know what his reason for saying that was?"

Kagura stayed silent as he continued to let Camellia talk.

"He said because of 'sports', no solid reason. On top of that he admitted the reason why he never asked them out was because they're soo pretty that it makes him nervous... It's nice to know that I'm so 'back up girlfriend' to him."

"Camellia, Demi would never see you as that. He chose you because he loves you." Kagura explained as Camellia glared at him.

"It's funny... usually everyone on this site that I know tells me to dump Demi... and yet despite how much he hurts me... I still love the as*hole." Camellia broke down crying.

Kagura then went to place a hand onto her shoulder, but only for her to shift away as she rolled over onto her side. Facing away from him as she cried her eyes out with sorrow.

"Camellia... aw... no." Kagura looked sadly at her as he felt guilty that he could do nothing. Until he got an thought in his head. However, he decided to save it for the next episode as he sat on a couch across from Camellia as he proceeded to keep watch over and make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

_**'Yes Camellia, embrace your most darkest of feelings and emotions... let them rot into the light. Become my lil' meat puppet.' **_Those words of an scratchy voice echoed around in her head as she continued to cry, except her eyes... turned gold with an snake like slit for her pupil for a second.

* * *

**A/N: And there you are another chapter and yes... Demi and all my friends minus Elijos, Rogue, Kimmo-chan, Sorano and Sage did indeed forget about my birthday. But I'm not going to complain about it too much, I did try to hide it at one point. Although what's funny, I screamed at Demi on facebook and apparently one of my (blood related) brother's friends was watching the entire thing play out and other people. *blushes red* And yes, Demi did apologize for forgetting my bday and I apologized for calling him names. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed that chapter please feel free to leave and review and I'll see you in the next episode where we witness Raiden and Catarina's wedding. All OC's and Writer's /members and fans of this site are invited! 3**

**Next Chapter 10: 'Destructive Love'**

**Kagura x Nu-13**

**Raiden x Catarina**


	10. Chapter 10: Destructive Love

_**Kagura's Love Joureny Chapter 10: 'Destructive Love'**_

**(A/N: By the way, I forgot to apologize about focusing Kagura's story onto myself and my OC's as of late. It's just some fans and friends have been asking to see more about me, like the "story of my life" or something like that. So that's why since this fanfic is based on love that's why I've been showing off my bizarre relationship with Demi. Mind you, I may say bizarre Demi but it doesn't mean I don't enjoy having you as a boyfriend. Also this chapter has some.. cross over characters. Anyways, on to the story!)**

* * *

Finally mid-day had came and there was only a hour left before the wedding of Raiden and Catarina. Camellia was busy helping Catarina fit into her dress. It was a special dress that was given to her by Demi. It had some sort of enchantment on it that allowed Catarina's pregnant stomach to be sized back into her normal shape without causing any sort of harm to her children. However despite that, it didn't really help much since she couldn't even fit herself into it.

"THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT IDEA IF I COULD AT LEAST PUT THIS THING ON!" Catarina screeched as she tried squeezing her body into the dress.

"I-It's not so bad, Cat just suck in your tum-" Camellia stopped herself in mid-sentence as Catarina turned her head towards her and glare at her.

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Missy!" She growled as Camellia stuttered in defeat.

"N-Nevermind." She replied as she began to sweat.

"Grrr... god damn it!... screw this..." Catarina wheezed out as she got out of the dress and threw it at the wall. "What's the point of getting married if I can't look beautiful?!" She sulked as she sunk to the floor, her head buried into a lounge chair in front of her.

_'Wow, what a tantrum.' _Camellia then walked over to a large white box and opened it. "I was going to save this for your Christmas present, but... here."

Catarina looked up to see Camellia holding a stunning white gown that was tight looking around the chest but the rest of the dress flowed out nicely with a translucent layer over it that was held up by and blue ribbon

"Oh... wow~" Catarina stared in awe as she slowly stood up. "Camellia, it's beautiful~" She commented as she gently grabbed it off Camellia.

"Go ahead... wear it. It's yours after all." Camellia said as she gave Catarina a sweet smile.

"Thank you!" Catarina replied before giving Cosmo a quick hug before leaving for the changing room.

"You're welcome." Camellia replied.

While waiting for Catarina to get changed into her wedding dress all her brides maids and close friends arrived, all decide out in their fancy matching dresses.

"Well hi there!" One of the girl's named Cynder greeted as she let out a dazzy smile.

"Hello, Cynder." Camellia greeted back before looking over to Catarina's brides maids, Tsubaki Yayoi, Cosmo the Seedrain, and Bianca. "Thank you for coming to this world and doing the honors of being Catarina's brides maids." She spoke politely as she bowed her head before the four girls.

"No, it's a honor." Cosmo replied in a quiet tone.

"I was more than happy to come here." cheerfully replied.

"I'm happy to come here for an old friend. Especially on her big day." Bianca replied happily.

Catarina then returned wearing her stunning wedding dress, surprised to see who her brides maids were. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed with excitement as she threw her arms around them, giving them a group hug.

"Catarina that dress is beautiful~" Tsubaki chimed, causing Catarina's face to turn bright red.

"T-Thank you." She then brought up, "Okay since you four are my bride's maids could you please help me with my hair and make-up?" She asked politely.

"Yes and while they help you with that, we'll fix up Camellia." Cynder said as she glanced at Camellia.

"Yeah, no way in hell are you going in that!" Ayama pointed out that Camellia wasn't ready at all, since she was only wearing a small white tank top with some white yoga pants.

"Well sorry for finishing some final details for the wedding." Camellia growled.

"Shhh... Camellia! Now come on ladies! We've only got forty-five minutes left. Let's make every minute count!" Cynder commanded as Tsubaki, , Cosmo and Bianca took Catarina to the dressing table while Cynder and Ayama took Camellia to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

Meanwhile as the girls got ready the boys were basically done and just sitting around waiting for the time to go by.

"God damn it, will you relax already?" Raiden growled at his Best man.

"I-It's a big event and I'm nervous!" Asura gasped out before breathing into a paper bag. "This is my time to shine, I can't f*** it up!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" Raiden snapped. "It's my woman's big day!"

"Oh~ and not yours?" Asura smirked.

"And MINE too!" Raiden growled before fixing up his blue bow tie in the mirror.

"Asura, stop harassing the groom." Hyousuke sighed as he lent against the end of his chair, swinging on it slightly before yawning. _'I wonder where Kagura is?' _He wondered to himself before asking Asura. "So, where's Demi?"

"I dunno, that b**** is around somewhere." Asura replied in a uninterested tone, however both Hyousuke and Raiden started laughing their asses off. "What's so funny?" Asura asked in confusion before his eyes grew wide as he slowly turned around to see Demi standing before him.

"Hello, my little b****!" Demi slowly greeted as he gave Asura a sadistic grin.

"M-MUMMY!" Asura screamed as he bolted for the exit.

"Well, that was funny." Demi said as he walked over to a chair where a little blonde baby sat. "Hello, my son." He said as he ruffled the little boy's hair, despite the grumbles the child gave him.

'_You forgot both mine and mummy's birthdays. I'm still angry at you!' _The child thought to himself as he stuck his tongue out at Demi.

"Nero, looks pissed off still." Raiden mentioned before mumbling, "At least that's one thing he got from Camellia… some attitude."

* * *

While the groups got ready for the wedding, Kagura was chatting up a young girl who had long silver platted hair and was wearing a pure baby pink colored dress. "Hey, babe~ So, I'm guessing you're a friend of the bride's because only Catarina has the cutest friends." Kagura brushed aside some of her hair out of her face as he gazed into the eye that didn't have an eye patch on.

"..." The girl kept quiet.

"You know, the first time my eyes laid upon your figure my heart new that you were the one~" Kagura growled seductively as he caressed her cheek. "You're my beautiful doll~"

"Incorrect, I belong to no one." The girl replied in an emotionless tone. "Nu belongs to Ragna."

"Ragna?!" Kagura's face twitch with jealously. "No, a beautiful doll like yourself should belong to a respectful collector. Such as myself~" Kagura moaned in Nu's ear only for Nu to give him a bone chilling glare.

"TIME TO DIE!" Nu formed into her battle amour and began to float in the air as several swords teleported around her, pointing their sharp blades towards Kagura. "Perish!" Nu called out as the swords launched towards Kagura who kept swinging his sword to deflect Nu's blades.

"God damn it! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME GETTING THEM BABES!" Kagura roared out in anger. However, he just happened to be standing nearby and explosive barrel as Nu launched one of her sword's at it, causing Kagura to let out a girlish squeal as his body was engulfed in flames.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Kagura made his way to where Catarina and her bride's maids were waiting at. He knocked on the door to Catarina's room and waited for an response. Once he heard one of the girls call him in, he walked in with a charming smile on his face. "Hello, princess~" He greeted Catarina.

"Kagura!" She cheerfully greeted as she sprinted up to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a friendly hug. "You look smart in that suit and yet... you smell like burning wood. It's nice." She complemented him as he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I kind of got blasted into fire so... I apologize for the smell but at least I managed to get clean up before your big hour." Kagura replied.

Catarina heaved with a nervous feeling as she felt slightly overwhelmed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, "Do you need some water?"

"O-Oh no, it's fine. I'm just very excited and yet very nervous, I mean... I'm finally getting married. After years of being heartbroken I'm finally getting eternally bonded with the man of my heart. It's scary and yet..."

"Lovely." Kagura sighed happily.

"Yeah~" She agreed with him. "I know I was complaining about him yesterday but... that doesn't mean I don't want to be with him. If there's one thing I love most about Raiden is that he has undying loyalty to me. I mean, hell he betrayed Demi in an all-out war between him and Camellia and Raiden chose to betray his creator just to be with me~" Catarina blushed bright pink as she softly whispered. "I love him~"

"I know you do~" Kagura grinned. "Here~" He brought out a small present that was wrapped in an elegant purple wrapping paper with a dark ribbon around it. "It's for you only~"

She gave it a curious look as she gently shaked it. She then carefully pulled the ribbon out and tore the wrapping paper off of it. "Oh my~" Once she opened the little box open she saw a little blue ribbon with a golden heart charm threaded onto it. "Thank you so much, Kagura." She then placed the ribbon around her neck and looked in the mirror. "It's beautiful~"

"I'm glad you like it~" Kagura smiled before apologizing to her. "Sorry Cat, but now I have to go and visit your groom before the cera-" Just as Kagura went to finish his sentence Camellia came out of the changing room wearing the dress that Demi originally gave to Catarina for her wedding day. But with the exception of it now being blue thanks to Catarina using some of her magic to change the dress' color.

Kagura's jaw dropped upon seeing Camellia whose face had some make-up applied to it and her hair had mini flowers through it.

"Oh my god, my maid of honor is so hot~" Catarina smiled as she ran up to Camellia and hugged her.

"I'm hot?" Camellia blushed. "But look at our goddess of a bride~" Camellia announced as she stared in awe at her OC's beauty.

"Let's just agree we're both rocking the runway~" Catarina chirped happily.

While the two girls chatted away, Kagura did his best not to stare at the two since the last thing he wanted to get was a nose bleed that would ruin his suit. "If you two will excuse me." He said as he took his leave, heading for the Raiden's preparation room.

Once Kagura got to Raiden's room he didn't even bother knocking as he walked right on in with a present wrapped in red wrapping paper with a white ribbon around it. "Hey, Raiden!"

Raiden turned around to see Kagura walking towards him. "Ah, hi man." He greeted awkwardly.

"So, I just came from seeing your wife and-"

Raiden began to glare at Kagura as he growled, "What were you doing with my wife... Kagura?"

"Oh, I just said hello and dropped a present off for her... and stare at Camellia's t***. So anyways here!" He handed Raiden the wrapped up present.

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out." Kagura grinned as he watched Raiden open the present and watched the groom's eyes grow wide with excitement.

"NO... NO WAY!" He cheered out excitement. "ITS A BOOK WITH 1000 SEX TECHNIQUES! OH F*** YES!" Raiden jumped up and down like a kid on Christmas.

"I knew YOU would love it!" Kagura exclaimed with an cheerful tone before being grabbed by Raiden as he wrapped an arm around Kagura's shoulder.

"Today my friend... marks not only the marriage of me and my beautiful goddess. But also new opportunities to get **** **** **** with Catarina." Raiden spoke in a devilish tone as he opened the first page. "Damn this stuff is going to ***** ***** ***** *** Catarina and I!" Raiden exclaimed cheerfully. "Kagura, you're my new best friend. Thank you so much for this!"

"You're welcome. Anyways, see you at the wedding!" Kagura bid the excited groom a farewell as he exited the room. "Okay almost show time, I better go a grab a seat at the ceremony." He mumbled to himself as he went outside to the elaborate garden that had a variety of exotic flowers. The chairs were perfectly placed in rows of eight each row and had the most elegant design that matched the pure white arch way where the priest Speed stood, waiting for the groom and bride to show up.

"Speed, you're the priest?!" Kagura asked as he took a sit within the first row.

"Hehe, yeah. Camellia managed to convince me to do this for her... despite not having any knowledge on how to conduct these types of ceremonies she made me look up an online tutorial." He explained as he cheerfully smile.

"I see." Kagura mumbled before noticing that Raiden began to walk down the aisle along with his best man Asura. Then followed by Demi and then Hyousuke who was carrying the small toddler Nero who was the ring boy.

* * *

**(A/N: Before anyone gets confuse like a couple of friends of mine. Nero is mine and Demi's son BUT he is an OC that serves as our child, so no! WE DIDN'T DO IT IN REAL LIFE SO DON'T GO SAYING THAT DEMI AND I DID IT! OKAY?! The day that Demi throws me onto a bed and gets me preggers then you can all get all freaky, K?**

**Kagura: Gezz that was a bit over the top for an Author's Note.)**

* * *

Once Raiden and the boys made it down the aisle they all waited for the bride and all her bride's maids and flower girl to come. Slowly the brides maids, Tsubaki, 5pb, Bianca and Cosmo the seedrain made their way down the aisle followed by the maid of honor Camellia, who was also carrying the flower girl, Nagisa. Raiden and Catarina's adorable little baby girl who was decked out with flowers in her hair and on her dress and bracelet. Then everyone who was sitting in the rows of chairs all stood up as soon as they saw Catarina walking out.

Catarina was escorted down the aisle by Juilan Genksoki. They slowly made their way down the aisle and Catarina couldn't help by give Raiden a loving gaze as she neared him. Once the two reached Raiden, Juilan gave her hand over to Raiden before sitting down in the front row beside Kagura.

Catarina then handed her bouquet to Tsubaki before holding both of Raiden's hands as they both looked at Speed who proceeded to start the ceramony.

"We're all gathered here today to witness the marriage of Raiden and Catarina Camellia. In the bonds of holly matrimony."

_'Catarina Camellia is her real name? Ah, so that's what Cosmo meant by stealing Catarina's name.' _Kagura thought to himself before going back to listen to Speed's speech.

It didn't take too long and before long Catarina and Raiden both finished their vows the both of them we finally up to the I do's.

"Do you, Raiden. Take Catarina Camellia's hand in marriage. To hold and cherish her, to be there for her until death does you part?" Speed asked the groom as he nodded in response.

"I do." He replied determinedly without any hesitation.

Speed then turned to Catarina who looked like she was in pain. However, Speed didn't want to ruin anything by asking her if she was alright, so instead he continued. "And do you, Catarina Camellia. Take Raiden to hold and cherish him, to be there for him until death do you part?"

"I do-" Just as Catarina said that she felt a gush of water go down her legs as she felt a sudden tense pain. "My water just broke." She announced before screaming in pain as she fell to the ground, luckily Raiden caught her as he gently placed her on the ground and knelt beside her, holding her hand.

"Cat!" He held her close to him as he laid her onto his lap to help her. "Cat, it'll be okay. You can do this." He encouraged her as she breathed heavily.

"AHHHH!" She screeched in agony as most of the crowd began to panic as half of them were on the phones to the hospital.

"S***!" Kagura grumbled as he ran up to Catarina and lifted her legs. "Don't worry, Cat. I'll help you." He said as he grabbed her panties and pulled them down, however leaving her dress down to give her some privacy. But when he accidently caught a glimpse of her lower area he completely freaked out. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY'S YOUR P**** STRETCHING LIKE THAT?!" He screeched in horror before falling over and passing out.

"Damn it, Kagura!" Raiden growled as he watched Kagura's limp body roll off. He sighed as he called out, "Can anyone help us?!"

"I'll help!" Speed said as he got into the position where Kagura was previously with a blanket ready. "Okay, Camellia you get ready to clean the new born.

"Okay, but you do know that there are triplets." Camellia mentioned as she grabbed a towel and spawned a little baby bath beside her full of warm water.

"Okay... then I hope this goes well." Speed sweated as he prepared to help Catarina and Raiden out.

* * *

Surprisingly it didn't take long for Catarina to give birth to Akihiko and then other brother and sister. Akihiko had a little tuff of silver hair and has his mother's topaz colored eyes. While the other boy had caramel colored hair and his father's grassy eyes and the little girl had the same combination of color eyes and hair as Akihiko.

"Congratulations, Raiden and Catarina. You're babies are as healthy as can be." An OC of Camellia's named 'Medic' said as she handed Raiden Akihiko and Catarina the other two un-named babies.

"They're so beautiful~" Catarina softly whispered in happiness as she snuggled her new borns.

Raiden smiled as he glanced down at their children. "Best wedding present ever."

"Alright, Catarina. It's time we take you off to hospital." Medic said as she helped Catarina into the ambulance with Raiden before driving off.

"Great job, Aniki! You helped them out a lot." Camellia cheered as she softly knocked her fist into Speed's shoulder.

"Thanks sis. Not going to lie though, that was the most unusual experience I've ever had." He replied as she watched the ambulance drive off.

"They forgot Nagisa!" Kagura pointed out as he pointed at the disgruntled flower girl.

"Hmph!" Nagisa grumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Geoi go gah go ga!" _**(Hey, at least you don't get completely ignored and constantly forgotten by your dad. Or at least your mum puts you first before her man.)**_Nero replied to her in a devilish tone.

* * *

**A/N: And another successful chapter to this series. And the final update for this week's 'Cosmic Bang Week.' Not that barely anyone read the rest of my stories that I updated mind you. But thank you all for reading and for coming to the wedding. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the special guest: 5pb for Hyper Dimension Neputina, Bianca from Spyro 3 and Cosmo the Seedrain from Sonic X. Anyways, please feel free to leave a review and possibly read my other stories? Until next time. (completed 28/8 12:02am) Also sorry if I rushed a couple of scenes but honestly I don't give a crap right now, thank you~ **

**Kagura's Love Journey Chapter 11:'Alternative Love'**

**Pairing: Kagura x Mu-12**


	11. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hello everyone Cosmo Camellia here, umm, I just wanted to apologize for not having any updates as of late and truth be told... there's probably going to be no updates until possibly next year. The reason is because recently my life has been really taking it's toll on me and I'm honestly having difficulties coping and since my dad has been realsed from jail I find it diffcult to write knowing he's around the town I live in because he's... lets just say I get REALLY Bat shit scared when he's anywhere near me.

Also, another reason why I'm finding it hard to write is because when I updated sevearl of my fanfics during the week of my birthday and the day I first joined FF, barely anyone was reading the fanfics except Catarina's "Enchantress and the Beast" and "Kagura's Love Journey" and it's okay to read what you like, but I kind of did get hurt by that. So basically I even started writing shitty chapters on my others fics in some mad hope that the readers out there would even just leave a mean comment on those fics. The one's I didn't bother with was BB Fairytales, Fortune and Squirrel Tails. So I am sorry to those who actually like those three fics but... yeah... sorry. Also after spending months on the last chapter of Climax Crisis and seeing how I got barely any reaction from that at all, I'm kind of loosing the will to write. Same with Catarina's fic because I recently got messaged some very horrible reviews, like I don't mind people giving me advice and point my flaws out but to make it sound like I made complete trash just hurts. But to those who did give me those mean reviews 1. I know Hazama is more perverted in my story I was making him like that for a creepy factor. 2. How the hell is Catarina a merry sue? Sure singing a theme song can be kind of leading in that terrioty but you haven't even seen the bulk of the story yet so just shut up and eat your popcorn. 3. Okay, so someone told me I'm not allowed to hate Celica. I have my reasons to hate the character, but it's just my opinion, remember? Only because I hate her it doesn't mean the end of the world okay? You can like Celica all you want, I'll respect your opinions about her as long as you respect mine.

Okay this message is going longer then I expected. Sorry everyone. Last thing I want to say is Thank you to all of you who have been supporting me, it really means the world to me, epsically when you guys enjoy my work. Which is a rare thing for me since people hate most of my fanfics. So, I'm very thankful for all of you who have helped me through this. So I've just got about two questions for you guys.

1\. Should I scrap Catarina's fic and start over?

2\. Should I make the rest of Kagura's Love Journey more happier for the last few chapter or not? (Aka, Camellia having more mental break downs and Kagura saving her ass)

Also, I know some of you would be saying, "Write for yourself" but when you've kind of got an personality like mine, you NEED support to do well or continue otherwise you feel kind of empty.

Anyways, again I am sorry for not updating for a few months please forgive me and my rudeness and I'll see you guys when I finally get back on track again. *hugs the readers and fans* Goodbye for now~


End file.
